You're Like Heroin (Part 2 of Romanov Line series)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Damon and Stefan were perfectly fine in their life, fighting over Elena. That is until a hunter showed up in town. The youngest by far, but the most skilled they have ever seen. What will happen when she falls for a vampire and becomes part of a evil plan?
1. The Hunter Comes a Calling

Aleksi Romanov was not happy that her parents had forced her to more to this dank piece of shit land in Virginia. She was pissed off as she began to unpack her stuff in her room. Her parents hadn't explained why they were here yet and she was very curious. Her mother yelled, "You need to get to school, don't want to be late on your first day."

She growled to herself, "Yeah, lord forbid I was late," Aleksi rolled her eyes as she spoke. She got dressed in clothes that she knew would cause a scandal, with the people at school and with her parents. She was always one for an entrance and first impressions. She threw on a black mini skirt with a black velvet corset. She had on white tights and a pair of black leather knee high boots. She looked at herself in the mirror before she walked out of her room. It was perfect.

She strolled down the stairs and as she was about to go out the front door, she heard her mother's voice, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Aleksi rolled her eyes again, "Whatever I want, bye now Mom."

She began the walk to school, she loved to walk, and it kept her active, especially with her lifestyle. She really didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to. She went to her first class and she sat down next to a peculiar girl. The girl turned to her with a huge smile, "You must be new, I'm Elena."

Aleksi eyed the girl curiously; she looked just like Katherine, "I'm Aleksi."

The girl didn't react so Aleksi knew she wasn't a vampire, every vampire knew her name. Katherine would have killed her right there in the middle of class but this one didn't. She would have to figure out just what this girl was. She had killed countless numbers of their kind, most feared ever meeting her. The girl, Elena, said, "Your name is amazing. Is that Russian?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yes I am Russian."

Elena said, "Yeah, I can tell by the accent too."

Aleksi smiled, this girl was nice enough. Aleksi didn't usually make friends but now she wanted to befriend this girl, and it gave her a curious feeling. Elena said, "If you don't have anyone else to sit with at lunch, you can come sit with me."

Aleksi nodded, "I'll do that."

The teacher finally walked into the classroom and saw Aleksi, "I almost forgot. Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Aleksi Romanov. She is coming to us from New Orleans. Tell us something about yourself."

Aleksi sighed; she really hated this introduction shit. She put on a fake smile, "Well like he said, I'm Aleksi Romanov. I am related to the Grand Duchess Anastasia but through an illegitimate child. I am extremely active. My patents decided to move here, they haven't told me the reason yet though. That's all I really have to say."

The teacher motioned for her to sit back down, "I'm Alaric Saltzman, but I let them call me Ric."

Aleksi nodded with a smile as she sat back down. The class proceeded on after her introduction. Aleksi drifted off into her own thoughts. Why the hell had her parents brought her here? She knew it had to be vampires, it's what she was always called for, but she hadn't seen any here.

The bell rang signifying that class was over. Aleksi went through her classes until she got to lunch and then she looked for Elena. She spotted her at a table with another blonde girl, a brunette girl, and a brunette guy. She walked over to them and Elena smiled, "Hey guys, this is Aleksi, she's new."

They all smiled at her and introduced themselves. The blonde said, "I'm Caroline Forbes."

Aleksi froze as she stared at the blonde, she knew what she was. There was at least one vampire. Aleksi faked a smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

The brunette said, "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

As she stood in front of this one, her aura screamed witch. No one in the family had ever been able to answer how the hunters were always so good at pegging supernatural creatures. Aleksi had nothing against witches though so she smiled back at the girl.

The guy said, "I'm Matt Donovan." The guy had a particularly flirtatiousness smile on his face and Aleksi giggled to herself. He was at least human.

Aleksi excused herself and walked away, she was tired of being at school so she skipped. She walked to a place called Mystic Grill and sat down, pulling out her laptop. She surfed the net for hours and then she realized how late it was. She packed her stuff and began the trek home but as she walked out, she saw Elena again. Elena smiled as she said, "Hey Aleksi, I didn't see you after school."

Aleksi grinned nervously as she stared at the man with Elena. "I have a tendency to skip. I hate school, probably because I'm always moving."

Elena was about to continue but then said, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore, this is Aleksi Romanov. She is new."

Both just seemed to stare at each other before calmly shaking hands. Aleksi said, void of emotion, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded before he said, "Elena, I'll meet you inside in a moment. I need to make a call."

He walked off to the side and Aleksi watched him. Elena was still talking, but Aleksi had tuned her out. She was solely focused on Stefan's conversation. Another perk her family had inherited, they had pretty good hearing. She heard him tell whoever he was talking to, "We have a serious problem."

Then, "There is a hunter in town."

"No we can't kill her, do you know who it is?"

He said the next part through clenched teeth, "It's Aleksi fucking Romanov, Damon."

Aleksi lost interest in the rest and turned back to Elena, "Sorry Elena, but I have to go. Dinner time at home and I have to finish unpacking."

Elena nodded, "I'll see you at school then."

Aleksi took off running home. She had a lot of questions for her parents.


	2. The Town Council

Aleksi stormed into the house and her mother glared, "Aleksi, behave. We have guests."

Aleksi stared at the people in the room, all middle aged adults, "What's going on?"

Her father, Sebastian, said, "We have to tell you why we came here. Please sit down Aleksi."

Aleksi sat down and waited for her father to explain, "Aleksi, this town was plagued by vampires in 1864, since that time, the founders of the town created a council to keep fighting the menace. This is the present day council; they have had a series of vampire attacks. They specifically called me to ask us to come here to help them deal with it. They want you to hunt them down and kill them."

Aleksi grinned widely, "I can do that."

The people of the council started to introduce themselves but Aleksi wasn't really listening to them. There was a Carol Lockwood, Liz Forbes, and some others, but Aleksi just ignored it. She didn't care about all this political mumbo jumbo, she just wanted to go kill some vampires and get out of this dank and depressing town.

The people from the council nodded and gave her their gratitude, but one man remained. He turned to Sebastian, "May I speak to your daughter alone?"

Both of her parents went up to their room, the floors and doors would make sure her parents didn't hear anything. He said, "My name is John Gilbert. Everyone knows me as Elena's uncle, but I'm actual her real father. Elena has been running around with the Salvatore brothers, who are both vampires. I want you to kill them. Along with a woman named Katherine Pierce."

Aleksi's expression went wide as she gasped and jerked her head up to meet the man's eyes, "Katherine is here?"

John squinted his eyes, suspicious of the girl now, "You know who she is?"

Aleksi nodded, "She knows someone I want to kill. But she is here, in this town?"

John nodded and then said, "There are werewolves here as well. They could help you, protect you."

Aleksi asked, "Who are they?"

John said, "The two Lockwood males."

Aleksi nodded, "Thank you for all this information. I will do my best to ensure that all the vampires here are dead."

He shook her hand, "Thank you Aleksi, and please don't tell Elena. She doesn't need to know any of this."

Aleksi nodded as she showed him to the door and then went up to her room. She sprawled out on her bed and pulled out her journal, it was what everyone in the family did. She started her entry:

_I found out why I was dragged here now. Vampires apparently love this place. It's horrible to say I have grown weary of this hunting vampires job I have been given. It's tiresome. I always have to wear vervain and for extra measures, my parents make me drink it. It's a foul and terrible taste that I hate. And now I have a whole town council telling me to kill these vampires. One man specifically told me to kill them, told me who they are. Why would he let them roam if he knows what they are? To add a cherry to it all, the one girl that was nice to me is the one caught in the middle. I wonder if she knows what they are? Or if the vampires know her connection to the town council?_

To top all my problems off, this man told me that Katherine Pierce is here. The one vampire I have found that knew Klaus. I have to get her to tell me where he is. I must kill him to fulfill our family's request. The vampire that killed our ancestor Anastasia must die. But I know Katherine won't tell me. She is a vicious and vindictive bitch that cares for no one but herself. I have to figure out what to do about all this.

Aleksi sighed as she closed her journal and curled up in bed.

She barely woke up the next day. She just threw on a shirt and pants and ran out the door. She panicked when she saw both of her parents had already gone to work. She had no way to get to school because they hadn't bought her a car yet. A truck pulled up by her driveway though, "Did you need a ride?"

Aleksi glanced up and said, "Yes. How did you know?"

Aleksi jumped into the truck with him, "John came over to talk to my uncle last night. My uncle told me who you are and that I should keep you safe. So here I am."

Aleksi grinned, he sure was cute. It was a plus that he was a werewolf and would keep her safe from vampires. She held out her hand, "Aleksi Romanov."

He took it and shook, "Tyler Lockwood."

After the introductions, he drove them to school. All eyes seemed to turn on them as she exited Tyler Lockwood's truck. The random dark new girl with the rich football player...She would be the slut of the school by the end of the day. She sighed as she walked over to Elena's small group of friends. Elena quickly said, "I have to get to class," and took off.

Aleksi followed her, "Elena, did I do something wrong?" Aleksi knew something was wrong with her.

Elena shook her head and put a small smile on her face, "No you didn't. I just have to go."

Aleksi snatched her arm, "They told you didn't they?"

Elena wore a look of confusion, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aleksi glared, "Don't play dumb, Elena. Your little vampires told you to avoid me didn't they? Do they fear for their lives?"

Elena growled, "If you hurt them, I'll kill you. And no they didn't tell me."

Aleksi nodded, "So your witch friend told you what I am then?"

Elena grew silent and Aleksi had her answer. "Best stay away from them Elena. It's better for everyone that way.


	3. Fights With Damon

Aleksi went through the rest of the day wondering what to do with the present problem with Elena. She didn't want the girl stuck in the middle of it. As she exited after school, she saw another guy walking with Stefan Salvatore. And damn was he gorgeous, only problem being that he was a blood sucking monster that had to die.

She sighed as they came right over to her. She wondered if the tall, dark, and gorgeous one would confront her. He grabbed her arm roughly, "I'm going to need you to come with me."

She heard a growl from behind her and she glanced back to see Tyler watching her. His eyes were giving off a faint distinct yellow glow. Aleksi spoke very calmly, "No Tyler. It is quite alright. I just need to have a few words with Mr. Salvatore and then I will meet you by the truck."

He glared at the vampire before nodding to Aleksi and walking away. The guy pulled Aleksi over behind a building and threw her against the wall, "Damon Salvatore, I presume? The older brother?"

Damon eyes turned blood red and his teeth elongated, "Aleksi Romanov, world famous vampire hunter. Somehow I imagined someone a bit older and not so fragile."

Aleksi let out a full whole hearted laugh, "What do you want, Mr. Salvatore?"

He leaned close, "For you to get the hell out of this town."

Aleksi chuckled again, "How bout instead, you show me some of that southern hospitality you were raised to have."

He grabbed her by her shirt, "Listen you little bitch, you need to leave."

Aleksi grinned as she slammed her hand on his wrists and they snapped. He backed up a bit, staring in disbelief, "No you listen asshole. I will leave when my job is done."

She huffed, fixed her shirt and walked away. She went to Tyler's truck and let him take her home. She sat in her room, pondering what the hell to do about this twisted town.

It was later in the night when her father knocked on the door and Aleksi said, "Come in, father."

He stood in the doorway, "Is something bothering you, Aleksi?"

Aleksi took a deep breath, "Katherine Pierce is here. I just have to find her."

Sebastian nodded, "You are so good at doing this, Aleksi, and the family line is grateful for it. But I must ask, can you do this Aleksi? Can you face the woman who killed your grandfather?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yes father I can. We have to figure out where Klaus is so I can kill him."

He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I hope so Aleksi. Get some sleep now."

He tucked her in and then walked out, shutting off the light. Aleksi drifted off and dreamed of that horrid day.

_She was running around in the front yard with her grandparents. Grandpa Nicolai had gotten a phone call from someone and he had suddenly tried to rush them all into the house but they weren't fast enough. The woman that sped into the yard snapped Grandma Chloe's neck. Aleksi started to scream and grandpa grabbed her and held her in his arms, "What do you want Katherine?"_

_The woman screamed, "Stop searching for me! He will find me if you continue."_

_Grandpa yelled, "I want to find him, Katherine. Just tell me where he is and I'll leave you be."_

_She screamed, "I don't know where he is!"_

_Grandpa yelled louder, "You're lying Katherine. Tell me and I'll leave you alone."_

_She sped over and snatched Aleksi from him, "I'll kill her if you don't leave me alone."_

_He said, "I can't Katherine. We have to find him, please don't hurt her."_

_Katherine leaned close to Aleksi's neck with her face all terrifying. Aleksi could feel her inhale against her neck but then Katherine stared straight at Grandpa, "Why does she smell like him? Are all of you like that and the vervain hides it?"_

_Grandpa pleaded with Katherine, "Please Katherine. I'll leave you be just give me back my granddaughter."_

_Katherine set her down in the ground and then was gone. A few years later, grandpa had searched for her and she had killed him._

Aleksi sat up in bed with tears in her eyes. Vampires had taken too much in their family and Aleksi would make them pay.

Aleksi got up the next morning and groaned as she climbed out of her bed. She threw on simple clothes as she ran out the door. Tyler was already there waiting for her. She jumped in, "I'm so sorry. I had a bad night."

Tyler looked concerned, "What happened? It doesn't have to do with Damon does it?"

Aleksi shook her head, "No, just a dream about the vampire who killed my grandparents."

He reached her and gave her a comforting hand, "I'm sorry."

Aleksi smiled slightly at him, "Thanks. I really want to kill her but I can't."

Tyler asked, "Why not?"

Aleksi said, "She knows where this guy is I need to find."

Tyler cocked an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Aleksi shook her head, "It's nothing."

Tyler sighed as he pulled into a parking spot at school. Aleksi climbed put and made her way to her classes. The day was long and extremely freaking boring. Aleksi started to wish she had just skipped, but something happened after school that changed that thinking. Elena approached her, "Stefan wants to talk to you at his house."

Aleksi sighed as she nodded and texted Tyler: **Going with Elena. Will call you later.** She then turned to Elena, "Let's go then."

Elena drove them towards the Salvatore Boarding house. As Elena pulled up, Aleksi asked, "Why does he want to talk anyway?"

Elena shrugged as she opened the door and walked in, allowing Aleksi inside. Elena called out for Stefan but there was no answer. Then there was a blur and Aleksi was slammed to the wall by Damon. Elena screamed, "Damon stop it. Get off her!"

He growled, "No, this bitch needs to die."

His face changed and he dove his mouth towards her neck. Aleksi laughed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He pulled away, "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm a vampire hunter. I ingest vervain all the time."

He scowled but saw something in her eyes, "I call your bluff hunter."

She felt his teeth go into her skin and she screamed. He pulled away with blood all over his mouth, "You taste delicious, but there is a hint of something else in your blood but I can't place it."

He bent his head back down and she moved to get the stake in her waist line. She pulled it out and plunged it into his stomach. He stumbled backwards away from her, anger flaring in his eyes. He grunted as he yanked it out, "You're dead hunter."

He went to grab her again but Stefan flung him away, "Stop it Damon. Leave her be. I want to talk to her."

Damon shook his head, "She stabbed me!"

Stefan said, "You deserved it. Now go and let me talk to her."

Damon growled as he stormed away and Aleksi could hear him breaking things in his room. Stefan sighed, "Aleksi, thank you for coming."

Aleksi scowled, "You know I'm going to kill him right?"

Stefan frowned, "Please Aleksi, let's have a nice civil talk."

Aleksi scoffed, "Civil? Your brother just tried to eat me."

Stefan sighed, "Yeah, he is a bit impulsive."

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "Understatement. Now what do you want?"

Stefan asked, "Why are you here Aleksi? And who are you looking for?"

Aleksi growled, "Fucking eavesdroppers."

Stefan said, "We can help you."

Aleksi hissed, "I don't need your help vampire."

Elena said, "Let us help Aleksi. All vampires aren't bad."

Aleksi jumped up from her seat, "Tell that to the bitch that murdered my grandparents. Or the man who killed my great great grandmother. I'll kill them both, but one is a means to the other."

Stefan and Elena both saw the anger behind her eyes as she spoke about that. Stefan said, "You shouldn't hate them all for that. Our history teacher had his wife turned by a vampire and she left him, he still helps us."

Aleksi shook her head, "I will never trust a vampire. They will all die."

Stefan sighed, and knowing it was useless, he let her leave. Aleksi stood outside the door, listening as they stood close still. Elena asked, "What are we going to do?"

Stefan said, "I have no idea, Elena. I think it will come down to a fight and only one will survive. And she seems pretty damn strong."

Aleksi grinned as she started to walk away, towards her house. She was walking by one of the town stores when she was slammed into a wall. She instinctively reached for the stake she hid in her boot. He slammed her arms to the wall, "Don't even think about it hunter, and don't you dare scream."

She glared at him, "What do you want?" It was fucking Damon Salvatore again.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head sideways to give him access to her neck and he latched into it. She screamed as she tried to shove him away and he pulled away from her neck, "You really do taste absolutely amazing."

She flung him away quickly and pulled out the stake in her shoe. He chuckled at her with his blood still all over her mouth, "You're a feisty little hunter."

She glared at him as he circled her, "I heard about you Aleksi, you have killed so many of us and yet you are so young. How is that possible? How are you so strong?"

She spoke with venom in her voice, "What the hell do you want?" He kept staring at her and she didn't like it, he glanced her over.

He grinned, "Such foul language from one so young. Didn't your parents teach you better than that?"

She held the stake out towards his chest and screamed, "Last time, Salvatore, what do you want?"

He smirked, "To kill you of course, Aleksi."

He was still grinning at her, "You are an intriguing creature, and oh how I wish you weren't a hunter and that I didn't have to kill you."

Aleksi scoffed, "You can try, Salvatore."

He snapped her wrist before she could act and she screamed, dropping the stake. He laughed at her as she tried to fight him hand to hand with only one good hand. She fought through the pain that she was feeling from her broken wrist. She stabbed her stake I to his arm with her good hand. He shoved her, and she slammed into the wall, hitting her head. She groaned as she felt the blood coming out and she stepped over the in pain Damon and ran home.

She wrapped her broken wrist and laid down in bed. She hoped tomorrow would be better.


	4. The Masquerade

The next morning she blinked a lot to wake herself up. She moved her wrist and realized that it was functioning, thank God it had healed quickly. She climbed out of her bed and went to get dressed; she decided to dress somewhat more casual. She put on a band t-shirt and a pair of jeans and her converse. She began her way to school and she went straight to her first class, while she was walking, Elena came running up to her, "Oh my god, you're okay?"

Aleksi was confused, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Elena said, "I heard Damon came after you afterwards."

Aleksi frowned at the mention of his name, "Yeah, the prick that broke my wrist." She mentally slapped herself for the fact that she had just mentioned that. It would just confuse Elena.

Elena was confused, "But your wrist isn't broken."

Aleksi lied through her teeth, "Yeah, I know, I don't know how that happened."

Elena gasped and bit her lip slightly. Aleksi saw this and asked, "What is it?"

Elena still looked nervous, "He had to have given you his blood."

Aleksi's face drained of color, "He polluted me?...but he was going to kill me anyways so this doesn't make sense." She was way too good at lying and being an actress.

Aleksi suddenly realized Elena had seen the attack and she pounced on her, "You know what they are, don't you? How could you be a party to their kind?"

Elena looked frightened, "Yes, Stefan told me when I asked. I figured it out on my own though."

Aleksi jumped away from Elena, "You should be ashamed."

Aleksi walked away from Elena but she heard her call Stefan. Good spread the story that Damon had fed her his blood, then she wouldn't have to try to explain things she herself didn't even understand. She heard her tell him to ask Damon about it, but they all knew Damon to be a liar. This could severely work to Aleksi's advantage.

During the day, Tyler approached her to ask her to a Masquerade Ball at his house that night. She agreed to go with him and be his date for the night.

She decided to stay in class that day and after she walked out and went home. She laid on her bed, blaring her music as she got dressed. She pulled out the dress she had worn to the homecoming dance at the school in New Orleans. It was medium length and had tiny straps and was a deep violet color. She put her hair up in curls on her head. She pulled out her silver vervain earrings and she left her necklace on. She then put on her beaded purple heels. She did her makeup and then started on placing her stakes on herself.

That's when she heard something hit her window. She got up and walked over to the window and she saw Damon standing there and she asked, "What do you want?"

He grinned evilly as he eyed the part of her he could see in the window, "God how I love your snarky attitude towards me. But I want your blood and for you to invite me in. Then I'll probably kill you." He paused for a moment, "You're all dressed up, I take it you're going to the Masquerade Ball?"

Aleksi rolled her eyes, "Why the hell would I let you in? And it's none of your damn business Damon" and closed the window, ignoring him and she walked towards the bathroom.

She heard a knock at the front door and she made her way downstairs. Her father asked, "You prepared?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yep." She opened the door and saw Tyler standing there all nice in his tux. She grabbed her mask before she took his arm and made their way to his truck. She glanced around, looking for any sign of Damon. She relaxed when they finally made it to the Lockwood mansion and she walked in with Tyler. She was drinking and dancing with Tyler when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see deep blue eyes and she was mesmerized until he opened his mouth, "May I cut in?"

Aleksi scowled, "Damon, I don't want to dance with you."

He grinned, "You know you do, besides we need to have a chat."

Aleksi continued to scowl as she took his hand and began to dance. He asked, "Why did you not deny that you drank my blood when Elena offered it as an answer?"

Aleksi shrugged, "I don't know. How else would my wrist be fixed?" She loved to play innocent.

He growled, "You know I didn't feed you my blood. So how is your wrist fixed?"

Aleksi shrugged again, "Are you sure you didn't?"

He dipped her backwards and said through clenched teeth, "Stop playing innocent, Aleksi. You have a secret and I want to know what it is."

Aleksi pulled away from him, "Sorry, I need some air."

She ran outside and bumped into someone and she knew who it was before she looked up. Katherine Pierce stood in front of her, but she didn't recognize her. Aleksi said, "I'm so sorry Elena. I thought you weren't coming tonight."

Katherine, acting as Elena said, "I couldn't miss it."

Aleksi nodded as she walked away. She saw Jeremy, Elena's brother, walk up to her. Then he texted someone. Aleksi began to realize what was happening, they planned to kill Katherine. Aleksi ran through the house and saw Caroline and Katherine talking. Aleksi followed behind them and watched Katherine walk into a room. Then the brothers stepped forward with stakes. Aleksi stepped into the room, "No, you can't kill her!"

Both stared at her in disbelief. Aleksi slammed Katherine to the walk, "Where is he, Katherine?"

Katherine's face went from anger to laughter, "I won't tell you a damn thing, Aleksi." She must have realized from the question who she was now.

Aleksi pulled her away from the wall to slam her back into it, "Tell me!"

Katherine shoved Aleksi back, "You will never get the answers you want and he will kill you if you get near him. Give up Aleksi!"

Aleksi growled as she pulled out a stake, "No! Tell me."

Katherine chuckled, "Nicolai thought he could take me too. He was dead wrong."

Aleksi screamed before she launched herself at Katherine, she stabbed her in the arm, "Where is he?"

Katherine just laughed as Aleksi kept stabbing her but Jeremy came upstairs, screaming that everything Katherine felt, Elena was feeling too. Aleksi got so angry, she threw the stake into the wall. It stuck there too but the only one who noticed how she had done it was Damon. Aleksi stormed over to the door and went to walk out, but couldn't. She tried to cover it up but Damon had seen it.

She spun around to look at Katherine, "Is your love for Stefan really worth all this?"

Katherine nodded, "It is."

Aleksi said, "I'll get Elena out of the picture if you tell me where he is."

Katherine grinned, "You're a terrible liar, Aleksi. So was Nicolai. I knew he would never leave me alone. Your family is too driven by your vengeance. Besides, you would never harm a human."

Aleksi's anger came out at Katherine's words but anger made her sloppy and Katherine stabbed a knife into Aleksi's stomach. Aleksi hit the floor hard as the wound poured her blood out. Stefan jumped to help her but she shoved his blood away from her, "I don't want your blood."

As she laid there in pain, she heard Tyler run up the stairs. He came into the room and scooped her up. Aleksi knew if he tried to carry her out, they would see she couldn't leave. She looked at Stefan, "I'm sorry I almost killed Elena with my anger." She was just trying to stall for a bit.

Stefan saw a different side of the hunter when she said that. Aleksi saw the witch storm in and put Katherine to the floor and she knew she could leave now. She said, "Tyler take me home please."

He ran out, "You need a doctor, Aleksi."

Aleksi shook her head, "Just take me home please."

He sped to her house and banged on the door. Her parents flung the door open and Tyler carried her to her room. Her father said, "Thank you, Tyler, we will take it from here."

Tyler tried to protest but her father said, "Please Tyler go. She will talk to you tomorrow."

Once Tyler was gone, her father pulled out the knife as her mother began to bandage the wound. Her father handed her a few pain pills, "Will you be alright alone tonight?"

Aleksi nodded, "I'll be fine. You get some sleep."

Her parents went to bed and Aleksi lay in bed thinking about the night. She hoped no one saw any of the oddities that revolved around her. She heard the rocks clacking against the glass and she slowly got up to see what it was. Damon stood there again, "Let me in, Aleksi. We never finished talking."

Aleksi stared down at him, "Come in Damon. My room is the first one at the right at the top of the stairs."

He was in front of her in seconds, "I told you I wanted to kill you, why would you let me in?"

Aleksi grinned, "If you wish to kill me, you'll be thrown from the house."

Damon raised an eyebrow and Aleksi laughed, "We know a few witches." Aleksi groaned in pain as her wound started to hurt. He asked, "Why didn't you go to the hospital or better yet have some vampire blood?"

Aleksi shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

He grabbed her arms, "Aleksi, I've seen things with you that shouldn't be possible. Your wrist healed somehow. I saw that you threw that stake into the wall from far away. I saw you couldn't leave the room like us. And now you get a fatal wound and won't get it fixed. Something is going on here."

Aleksi's eyes held panic, "You don't know what you saw."

She groaned in pain again and he pulled her up in his arms the second time, "You're going to the hospital. You can't answer my questions if you're dead."

Aleksi squirmed, "No Damon, I'm fine."

He put her on her feet, "Then show me."

She lifted her tank top to show him her wound. His eyes grew wide as he saw it, "How...what are you?"

His temper finally won out and he wrapped his hand around her throat, as soon as he did, he was thrown from the house. She chuckled as she leaned out the window, "Goodbye Damon."

She heard him growl as she watched him speed away.


	5. Mysterious Stranger With Information

It was early in the morning when she got up and went towards the shower. She needed to wash off the grim and dried blood. She glanced at herself in the mirror since she was a bit vain. She ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair as she stared at her sapphire eyes. Her mother had always told her she was the perfect picture of a Russian woman. She had always loved how exotic she seemed, it made people flock to her because she was different.

She was about to get in the shower so she only had on a blue tank top and her black lace panties and she was about to finish undressing when she heard a voice behind her, "Wow, I never knew a hunter could look so delicious."

Aleksi about jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice and she slowly turned around, "How the hell did you get back in my house?"

He smiled a toothy grin, fangs and all, "Simple, I decided not to harm you."

She scrambled for anything to fight him with but he just laughed at her, "You were just going to get in the shower, and you didn't think I could get back in your house, so you forgot that stake of yours in your room."

Aleksi froze, he was right and she was completely vulnerable right now. She could improvise though so she dove for the broom in the corner and broke the handle, making a makeshift stake. He full out laughed at her, "Don't you remember what happened last time we fought?"

She held the broken handle towards him, "I don't trust you Damon. Get out of my house."

Damon growled at her, "Hush hunter. We still need to chat about what you are."

Aleksi grinned at him, challenging him, "No, you need to get out."

He slammed her against the bathroom wall and pressed himself against her, "Hunter, you need to be quiet and just answer my question."

She tried to push him away from her so that she could get to the handle she had dropped when he pounced on her, but she couldn't reach it. He could see what she was doing and he laughed as he yanked her head sideways and slid his teeth in her skin. She let out a small scream but he put his hand over her mouth. As he drank her blood, she could feel a certain part of him begin to grow, while he was pressed against her. He sighed as he pulled away from her with his blood on his lips again, "If only you weren't a damn hunter, we could have some real fun."

Aleksi knew what he was referring to and seized her chance when he pulled away from her to grab the handle and ran towards him, but he flung her backwards, "Are you even trying, Aleksi?"

She wondered why the hell he hadn't been thrown from the house yet. He sure as hell was harming her. He saw her deep in thought, "You're wondering why I haven't been thrown out. It's because I don't wish to kill you Aleksi. You just taste so damn good."

She growled at him as she got up and stabbed him in the arm with the handle and he threw her into the wall. He yanked the handle out of his arm and threw it to the side. He was on her again as he sank his teeth in her neck again, and she moaned in pain. He pulled back from her neck to stare at her, and he glanced down her figure and then he did the most uncharacteristic thing. He kissed her very briefly and then he took off running out of the bathroom. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of just what the hell had happened. She was shaking slightly as she closed the door and locked it and got in the shower.

She was walking into her room when her cell rang. Bonnie was on the other end, "Have you seen Elena?"

Aleksi said, "No, why?"

Bonnie sighed, "We can't find her. She didn't come home last night."

Aleksi cursed, "Damn it. Tell me when you know where she is."

Bonnie said, "We are going to school, meet there. Alaric's classroom."

Aleksi threw on her clothes and ran out the door, running all the way to the school, where she ran down the hall to the right room. She knocked on the door and Damon answered it, "Aleksi, why are you here?"

She said, "I heard Elena is missing. I want to help."

Damon just stared at her, "I don't think so. Go back home. Who even told you about that?"

Aleksi scowled at him, "Bonnie did. Let me come please, you know I'll be helpful. And I'll promise I'll try to explain what I know about myself."

He was silent for a moment then he said, "Alright. I'll take that. Come on."

Bonnie was already inside trying to locate her. It finally worked and Bonnie said, "Keep me posted guys."

Aleksi went to follow them but Stefan said, "Stay here Aleksi. It's safer that way."

Aleksi looked at Damon and waited for him to say something. He wasn't though so Aleksi said, "Damon said I could come."

Stefan glanced at Damon, "I thought you hated her?"

Damon shrugged, "She is better company to have in the car."

Stefan asked, "So you invited her to keep you company in the car?"

Damon growled, "Can we just go get Elena?"

Stefan sighed as they went to the car. Aleksi was sitting in the back contemplating what she would tell Damon. She fell asleep shortly after they started to drive. When they got there, Damon shook her awake, "Wake up hunter. We are here."

They made their way to the house they guessed Elena was in. The guys stormed in and Aleksi was the decoy. She stood in front of the man, "So why take her?"

He seemed to stare at her as if he had seen a ghost, "Ana?"

Aleksi curiosity was peaked now, "Who is Ana?"

He shook his head, "No one. Now give me back the doppelganger."

Aleksi gave her innocent face, "Sorry. No can do."

He grabbed her by her throat but when he brought her closer, he dropped her. Aleksi stared at him from the ground, "What?"

He looked down at Aleksi and said, "You smell like him. How is that possible?"

Aleksi jumped to her feet, "I smell like who?"

Before he could answer, Damon thrust a piece of wood into his chest. Aleksi screamed, "No!"

Damon grabbed her arm, "It wasn't chat time, Aleksi. All you were was a liability."

Aleksi yanked away from Damon to talk to Elena, "Who was he?"

Elena said, "His name was Elijah. The woman said he was an Original."

Aleksi's face drained, an Original wanted Elena for some reason. This was not good at all. Damon spoke to his brother, but Aleksi could hear it, "Run home with Elena. Me and the hunter need to have a chat together."

Stefan glared at Damon, "Don't try to kill her Damon."

Damon said, "I just want to talk to her."

Stefan nodded as he pulled Elena with him and they sped away. Damon yelled to her, "Come on Aleksi. We need to have that chat."

Aleksi sighed as she walked over to climb into the car. She sat in the passenger seat as Damon began the long drive home, "Get to explaining."

Aleksi took a deep breath, this was going to be hard to do. She started with what she knew, "My family has hunted vampires since my great great grandmother. I'm sure Elena or Caroline has told you about her. She was the Duchess Anastasia. She was killed by a vampire which fueled our hatred for them, leading to us becoming hunters. We aren't afraid to face any vampire because we have always been strong. I can't tell you why that is because no one in the family knows. But I am pretty strong, you've seen how good I fight. When you talk not far from me and it's loud enough, I can hear you. I have pretty good hearing, better than normal. And as you've see, I heal relatively fast. The more severe the thing to heal, the longer it takes."

Damon took it all in, "So your strong, that's how I saw you throw the stake into the wall from that far? And you've probably been listening to our conversations? And you heal? So how was the family born if she died?"

Aleksi said, "Yes that's how I got the stake to stick. Yes I listen to your conversations. Yes I heal. Things like my broken wrist take a lot longer to heal than a simple cut. Fatal wounds like a stab in the gut take a while too. And Anastasia had a son before she died. His name was Dimitri. He had two sons Nicolai and Aleksandr. Nicolai had my father Sebastian. Aleksandr killed himself when his wife died."

Damon asked, "Why are they all guys?"

Aleksi shrugged, "I'm the first female in the family since Anastasia."

Damon asked, "So who killed her?"

Aleksi got quiet, "I can't tell you that."

Damon groaned but let it go amazingly and Aleksi slipped into sleep the rest of the ride home. She hated that she had been working with vampires, but she had to find out where Klaus was. They were all a means to an end, and then she could kill them all. She was shook awake later outside her house. As she tried to leave, Damon grabbed her hand, "I didn't kill you Aleksi. You were asleep and I didn't even try to harm you, remember that."

Aleksi wouldn't meet his eyes but nodded as she scurried into her house.


	6. Family Secrets

Aleksi stayed home for a few days after that, she really didn't want to face any of them. She barely came out of her room, and thankfully her parents didn't question it. It was nighttime when something changed. She heard a clank on her window and she glanced out to see Elijah standing there. Her mouth fell, how the hell was he alive?

It was late, so both her parents were already in bed. She ran downstairs and opened the front door, "You're not dead?"

He just smiled, "You have a lot to learn Aleksi."

Aleksi asked, "Am I supposed to invite you in?"

He went back to his serious face, "Only if you feel safe doing so."

Aleksi stared for a moment, "Please come in."

He walked inside slowly, "I don't know why you smell like him. It's not normal."

Aleksi pleaded, "Like who? Please tell me."

Elijah shook his head, "First, I came to tell you Elena made a deal with me. She wants to keep all her friends safe, which includes you. Second, I suggest you go digging for your ancestors' journals. Ana wrote all the time as did her children."

He turned to leave but Aleksi stopped him, "You knew her, didn't you? And the rest of the family?"

He just smiled slightly as he walked out, "Find the journals. Read them, and then we will talk again. She hid them in the false bottom of a trunk."

He was gone and Aleksi was left standing in a daze. Aleksi immediately ran up into the attic, searching for the trunk. She knew it had to be up there somewhere; she just had to figure out which one. She found one that looked really old and flung it open. The musty old scent filled the room from the box. She threw all of the old family heirlooms out onto the floor and tapped the bottom of the box. It was hollow and she could hear it. She looked for a way to open it and she bumped the latch and the bottom popped open. She saw a stack of journals inside and she pulled them all out. She closed the bottom again and threw the stuff back inside. She grabbed the journals and went back to her room.

She opened an old black journal first. It was her great great grandmother's journal, Anastasia. Her name was etched into the front of the leather in gold lettering. She took a deep breath as she opened the journal.

_I met a man today, he was so handsome, and I knew I had fallen for him, but he was so mysterious. He was everything my parents would despise about a man but I fell for him nonetheless._

_There was a wreck today, and he came to me. I was hurt and I didn't know what he was doing. But while I was unconscious, he gave me his blood. I tasted it on my lips and I feared for my life and for that of my unborn child. He told me it wouldn't harm me, only help me. He said it would help keep me alive. I don't trust him now but he told me his name. Klaus. A perfect Russian name, but I knew he wasn't human as I watched him feed on the soldiers. I fear for my child and myself now. What have I done?_

_I had my baby, I shall name him Dimitri. He is such a lively baby, but he seems dark, like something evil is inside him. I fear about this more than anything. I wrote a letter today and left it with my grandmother, to give to my child later. I know that if anything should happen to me, my grandmother will take care of Dimitri._

_The palace is under attack as I write this, I fear that I won't survive this. I must say one thing though, our family is plagued with a demon inside us. The vampire Klaus gave us his blood and it changed us. I lied about it, but know I wish to tell the truth. I wish for my family to destroy him, if it's the last thing we do._

Aleksi gasped as she read it. She had fucking vampire blood in her, that's what was wrong with her. She sat in the dark of her room, utterly lost and confused. She couldn't stop reading though, she had to know what all was wrong with her family. She found Dimitri's journal next. She opened it and it opened to a peculiar page.

_I am Katerina, Dimitri's wife, and as I write this, my husband lies on his death bed. He has asked me to write his last testament._

_I, Dimitri Romanov, wish to tell the story of my life. I was born to Anastasia, the most beautiful duchess. She gave a letter to my great grandmother when she died. A vampire named Klaus killed my mother. She begged me to hunt him down and kill him for her. And if I cannot fulfill it, then I teach it to my children. I did as she wished and hunted them down and killed some of them, but I never found Klaus. I have taught my children how to kill them, they are going to do the family proud. Nicolai and Aleksandr are my legacy._

_My husband has passed on this day, at midnight, I am saddened by this. He was the love of my life._

_I, Dimitri Romanov write this on my own, I had died, but somehow I came back. I don't know how it happened but it did. I refuse to live like this though. I shall do the only honorable thing and kill myself rather than live as one of those monsters._

_My husband wanted to kill himself for becoming one of those things, but he didn't have the chance. He became crazed and started to bleed. I don't know what is wrong with him but he has told me to leave, to stay with Nicolai because he is afraid he will hurt me. I will do what he says but I fear my husband is gone._

Aleksi gasped, the vampire blood in them didn't let them die. She would never die, unless she chose to kill herself. There were so many secrets in her family that no one had ever told her.


	7. More Secrets

Aleksi decided to look through some more journals to see if there was anything else. She pulled out Anastasia's again. For some reason, it called to her. There were more pages after her last one about her thinking her death would come.

_I am writing this after I have died, I don't know how this happened. It must be Klaus' blood in me, I will never age again, I will see my children grow and their children. I remember him coming to me the night before the palace was attacked. He fed me his blood and then forced me to forget. He is the reason I am this way now._

_I saw my dear son, Dimitri today. He has grown into such a wonderful man, I am glad that he grew nicely even without his mother. As I watch him, I am lonely, for I will never tell him that I am alive. It would cause too many problems. I lied to him in the note to him. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that he is a monster. I feel terrible for lying but I know it is for the best._

_Today I ventured out yet again to see my grandchildren, Dimitri's boys. They are grown men now and I don't make myself known to them. I just wanted to see them, especially after losing my son. I knew he had killed himself after he realized he was something else. Something not human. Dimitri's sons are so much like him, Nikolai and Aleksandr Romanov. I am glad to see my line continue, even if we are monsters._

_My line had a tragedy today. Aleksandr's wife was killed and he was so distraught that he killed himself, and then had to do it again due to our lineage. I was sad for him. Nikolai, however, has had a son and named him Sebastian. He is a beautiful baby. I see that we mostly have male children and it makes me wonder why that is._

_Sebastian has started his own family now and for the first time, a girl is born. He has named her Aleksi. I sense a change in our line now, something about a girl being born is not good. She is a beautiful child but Sebastian has decided to move to America, and I am sad because I shall not see my family anymore. Not be able to see how they progress._

Aleksi dropped the journal with a gasp. Anastasia, her great great grandmother was still alive. She needed to find her when she had the chance, but that would mean a trip to Russia. She pulled out her grandfather's journal and flipped open to a page.

_Today was a horrible day. Fighting in the war took its toll on me. Tonight is the full moon and I dread what that means for me. There are a few wolves here who tell me that it will be painful but the will get me through it. I am trusting them to do so. They told me I triggered the curse when I killed someone in the war. They say it's hereditary, which means the whole family has it. No one has ever shared this information with me so I wonder if they knew. I knew that father had killed people as well so he had to know. He chose to keep this from me, for that I am angry with him. I wish he was here to explain this all to me._

_The change last night was painful, extremely excruciating. The others say it gets better with time, it hurts less. I hope they are right._

_My wife, Chloe, was killed today. I knew I never should have threatened Katherine. She is a cruel bitch and I knew better but I have to find Klaus and she knows where he is. She almost killed Aleksi too, and for that I feel terrible. I wish Aleksi, my sweet granddaughter never had to become part of this. She will though because she is a Romanov. We are bound to continue searching. If I find him and kill him though, she will never have to._

Aleksi stopped reading for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. Her grandfather was trying to keep her from having to live this life. He wanted to save her. She hadn't cried since that day, but here she was crying. She continued to read.

_Katherine snapped my neck today when I confronted her again. Only problem was, I didn't stay dead. There is something wrong with our bloodline, but I don't know what it is. I'm glad my family is gone far away from me because something is wrong. I started to conclude and bleed from everywhere. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know I shall die. I love you Sebastian and Aleksi, I'm sorry I never found him.  
_  
The journal stopped after that. Aleksi knew he had died. Something was seriously wrong with this family. She hid the journals under her bed and curled up to sleep some.

She was woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. She rolled over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

It was Tyler, "Aleksi, I need you at my house. Bring weapons."

Aleksi jumped from her bed and she threw on shorts and a shirt. She put her boots on so she would have an easier place to hide her stakes. She ran to Tyler's house and burst inside, "What's wrong?"

She saw Stefan standing with Tyler, "The wolf pack took Caroline."

Aleksi stared at them both, "You don't seriously expect me to help vampires, do you?"

Stefan eyed her, "You helped with Elena."

Aleksi turned her head to the side slightly, "She is human, of course I did. We had a similar agenda so I helped with it. It doesn't make us friends."

Tyler said, "I want you to help me make sure no one gets hurt."

Aleksi nodded, "I'll help you Tyler, but if it comes to a vampire, I won't."

They all took off into the woods to meet the wolves. Aleksi stood with Tyler at the front between the vampires and wolves. Apparently two parts of who she was. The woman wolf, Jules, asked, "Why is that girl here?"

Tyler said, "She is my friend."

Jules eyed her, almost as if looking into her soul, "A Romanov, how fitting."

Aleksi's face changed to surprise, "You know who I am?"

Jules nodded, "My grandmother knew your grandfather."

Aleksi just stared and Jules said, " You aren't the same though, at least not yet. "

Aleksi stood tall, "I won't ever be the same."

Jules said, "Everyone says that."

Aleksi screamed, "Enough! Where is Caroline?"

Jules cringed, "You can't tell me you care for these creatures."

Aleksi scowled, "I don't. But she hasn't harmed anyone. Let her go."

Jules growled, "No."

Aleksi stepped forward and she heard the crunching of steps and she knew they were surrounded. Stefan and Damon began to kill the wolves surrounding them. Aleksi ran inside the trailer with Tyler and Aleksi saw Caroline. She was scared and alone. Aleksi saw herself sitting there in a way. Caroline begged, "Please Tyler help me."

Tyler stood frozen and Aleksi shoved him out of the way as she pulled the latch and yanked the door open. Caroline crawled out and stared at Aleksi in confusion. Aleksi wave them along, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

As they came out, Jules grabbed Caroline and Aleksi, slamming them to the wall of the trailer. Aleksi broke her hold and fell to the ground and scurried away as she watched Caroline run towards Stefan. Aleksi tried to run but she saw Jules' eyes turn and she latched into her calf to pull her back. Aleksi screamed in pain as she pulled her leg away and kicked Jules right in the face. Aleksi heard the wolves screaming as they fell to the ground. She looked up to see the witch standing there. Aleksi could feel pain in her calf and she knew she needed to clean it soon. She had to do something first though.


	8. Asking for Help

After reading her family's journals, Aleksi began to fear what she had learned. What the hell was she? She knew one person would help her, would comfort her and try to help her figure this whole thing out. That's how she ended up at the Salvatore boarding house, standing at their doorstep in the middle of the night after the fight with the wolves.

She knocked very lightly, cause she was terrified to ask a vampire for help. Everything in her being screamed to kill them and be done with it. She knew no matter how quietly she knocked, they would hear her...or smell her. She was right because the door swung open, but it revealed the brother she didn't want to see. Damon stood grinning in the doorway, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Aleksi?"

Aleksi didn't have an answer, all she had were tears that refused to stop falling from her eyes. Damon's face seemed to change, like he may have been a slight bit concerned. Stefan heard her crying though and came rushing to the door, "Aleksi, what happened?"

She fell into his arms, sobbing, "I'm a vampire, Stefan."

He gasped, but Damon just chuckled a bit, "You aren't a vampire. It isn't possible."

Aleksi growled, her anger rising instead of her fear, "Shut up Damon."

He sped and flung her into the wall, "Don't tell me what to do hunter, you're in my house."

She slammed her fist into his face and kicked his legs out from under him, "Then don't laugh vampire."

Stefan's temper finally flared, "Stop it, both of you. Aleksi please explain what you mean."

Aleksi turned back to Stefan, "I'm a vampire. I'm part of the Originals."

Both brothers shook their heads, "That isn't possible, Aleksi. You're human, we both smell it."

Aleksi sighed, "Damn it. Don't you pay attention? The first time Damon got a bite of my blood, he said I tasted different, not normal. The first time Katherine attacked me she told me I smelled like him. Elijah told me the same thing, I just never knew who him was. But he also said to read my ancestors journals. Well I did."

Both waited for her to answer, "I already told you, I'm a vampire."

Damon growled and flared his eyes like he does when angry, "And we already told you that you are human."

Aleksi nodded, "I know but meeting Elijah for the first time explained it."

Stefan shook his head, not understanding, "How?"

Aleksi looked at the grimly, "He called me Ana, as in Anastasia."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, but explain what that has to do with you."

Aleksi glared at Damon, "If you would let me finish I would."

Damon bowed slightly in mockery, "Please continue my lady."

Aleksi growled, "I'm not your anything Damon Salvatore."

Stefan stepped between the twos glaring match, "Stop it!"

Aleksi turned to Stefan, "Anastasia was my great great grandmother."

Stefan's face fell, "Please tell me you aren't his bloodline, like actual bloodline, not vampire."

Aleksi looked at the ground, "I am. He fed her his blood. It polluted our line."

Both Stefan and Damon's faces fell, "This isn't good."

Stefan asked, "Does he want you like he does Elena?"

Aleksi took a deep breath and cringed, "Not in the same aspect. She is a Petrova doppelganger, she's needed for the spell. He just wants me to be part of his family...cause I am."

Damon bit his lip a second before speaking, "So he wants to play house with you and he wants to drain Elena dry? Somehow I think you got the better end of that deal."

Aleksi shook her head, "There isn't a better end. I'd rather be dead than what Elijah tells me he has in store for me."

Stefan asked, "What does he have planned?"

Aleksi sighed, "He wants to turn me and keep me by his side for eternity."

Damon squinted his eyes, "Why are you telling us this?"

Aleksi's tears started to form again, "Because I don't want to be his, I want you two to help me stay away from him. Help keep me safe."

Damon said, in all seriousness, "According to Rose, he will find you wherever you go. He will hunt you down, especially if your important."

Aleksi looked up into Damon's eyes with sadness, "I have to try."

Stefan's phone began to ring and he excused himself to answer it, which left a very awkward quiet moment between Aleksi and Damon. Damon started instantly with the taunting, "You're afraid aren't you? Big bad vampire hunter is afraid of a vampire."

Aleksi growled as she slammed him to the wall, "Choose your words carefully Damon. I have the blood of an Original in me and it does have its perks."

Damon rolled his eyes again, "Oh god, you've gotten cockier if that is even at all possible."

Aleksi stared at him for a moment before she released her hold on him. He took that opportunity to grab her by the throat and throw her into the wall behind her, "Don't think for one second that you better than me hunter."

Aleksi began to do the most uncharacteristic thing possible, she started to bawl, "Just kill me Damon please. Just please put me out of my misery."

Damon stared down at the broken hunter, he had never seen her in such disarray. He pulled her up to her feet but then was interrupted by Stefan, "Elena needs me. I have to go. Would you like me to drop you off Aleksi?"

Aleksi opened her mouth, but Damon stepped in, "No. She is safer here with one of us to protect her."

Stefan scoffed, "You expect me to leave her here with you? You'll kill her or at least try to the second I'm out that door."

Damon looked back at her puffy red eyes and then back to his brother, "No, I won't. You have my word."

Stefan looked at Aleksi, "If you need anything, call me or Elena."

Aleksi nodded and Stefan sped out the door. She glanced at Damon with suspicion, "What the hell was that?"

Damon shrugged, "Just thought you needed safety and solitude."

Aleksi asked, "Why?"

As he walked away from her, he whispered, "Because I can see your broken."

He continued to walk but she chased after him, "One of the perks of that blood, I hear better than humans. I already told you that."

He very sternly, "Let it go Aleksi."

She growled, "No. What do you know of being broken? Of learning that your whole world is a lie?"

He growled loudly and for once she saw his eyes change. She kept on though, "You think you know because of Katherine? I got news for you Damon, that's nothing compared to this."

He was a blur and then she was pinned to the wall with her neck cocked to the side, "I could kill you very easily hunter. Stop provoking me."

Aleksi stared at him with her deep dark blue eyes and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. It was startling and terrifying, and when he pulled away, they both stared at each other awkwardly.


	9. The Dinner Party

Aleksi went to leave but Damon stopped her, "Elijah is coming to a dinner party here tomorrow. You should come."

Aleksi eyed him with squinted eyes, "I do believe you are up to something Damon Salvatore."

He just smirked at her and she walked away. She couldn't help the curiosity of her life as she went towards the tomb where Katherine was held. Katherine stood there at the entrance and smiled when she saw Aleksi. "Aleksi Romanov, why are you here again? I thought you hated vampires?"

Aleksi mumbled, "That's kind of hard when you are what I am."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "And what are you Aleksi?"

Aleksi scowled, "The one who will kill Klaus. Now tell me where he is."

Katherine shook her head, "Always searching aren't you Aleksi? He will kill you when you find him."

Aleksi screamed, "Just tell me where he is Katherine!"

Katherine opened her mouth but Elijah stepped from the shadows, "You are never allowed to tell her Katherine."

Aleksi's mouth dropped as he said that and she flung herself at Elijah, "Why would you do that? I have to find him!"

Elijah grabbed her arms, "No you don't. For a thousand years, he has searched for a family. You are his family. If he finds you, it will be disastrous for you. "

Aleksi asked, "Disastrous how? What will he do?"

Elijah said, "He will make you his, no matter how much you fight it."

Aleksi screamed, "I need the truth about my family. I need you to tell me Elijah."

He looked at her grimly, "I can't. You can't know."

Aleksi growled as she ran off back to her house. She fell into her bed, dreading what this all meant. She felt her leg start to throb and she looked down at it. It was starting to discolor. She remembered Damon saying that werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires. She had vampire blood in her, so that meant the wound would probably end up just like a vampires. She cleaned the wound and ignored it, she didn't need to think about it right now.

She fell back into bed to sleep, all she ever did was run until she was exhausted and then sleep. Now she was exhausted for real because she had barely slept the night before. She slowly drifted to sleep.

When she woke, it was late in the afternoon and she scowled. She had to get up for that stupid dinner party that Damon had told her to come to. She threw on her black cocktail dress and started to walk to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocked on the door and Alaric opened it, "Aleksi, I didn't know you were coming."

Aleksi stepped in, "Damon told me to, but don't tell everyone else that."

Alaric nodded, "Come on in, and have a seat."

Damon grinned when he saw her, "Look at you, Aleksi, all prettied up."

Aleksi scowled at him, "Shut it Damon."

The doorbell rang again and Damon opened it to reveal Elijah. Elijah whispered, "If you are planning anything, don't. I'll kill everyone in this house if you do."

Aleksi's eyes grew wide as she heard that and Elijah smiled at her as he made his way to the table. Aleksi and Damon shared a look and Damon shrugged. Aleksi sat down next at the other head of the table spot, across from Elijah. He asked, "So how are your parents Aleksi? Do they know about the trouble you've been in recently?"

Aleksi glanced up from her food, "No they don't. They don't need to."

Jenna glanced between Elijah and Aleksi, "Do you two know each other?"

Aleksi was at a loss for words but Elijah nodded, "Yes our families go way back together."

Aleksi sighed with relief that he answered. After all the awkward conversation, dinner was over and Aleksi knew Damon was up to something now. He wanted the guys in the living room with him and the women in the kitchen. Aleksi scowled, "I'll forgive your little sexist comment because I'm coming in the other room with you."

He pinned her to the wall in the hallway, "Aleksi, stay out of this. I want you to be safe."

Aleksi slammed him back into the wall, "Awe, does Damon have a heart now?"

Damon growled, "Fine, come in the other room. See if I care."

Aleksi pushed into the room with Damon. Elijah smiled at Aleksi, "So good to see you again so soon, Aleksi. Have you decided to give up your search yet?"

Aleksi shook her head no, "Have you decided to tell me who I am yet?"

He shook his head no, "It appears we are at an impasse then."

Aleksi sat down on one of the chairs and Damon began to talk to him. Aleksi moved to get herself a drink but Damon stopped her, "What are you doing?"

Aleksi grinned, "Having a drink."

Damon pulled the drink from her hand, "You're too young, Aleksi."

Aleksi snatched it back, "Go to hell Damon and give me my drink."

Elijah chuckled at the two as Aleksi threw back the drink. She grinned as she felt it burn on the way down. Damon had the serious look on his face and Aleksi knew something was up, but Alaric burst in and stopped him. He planned on stabbing him with a certain dagger. They all walked out of the room and back to the dining room and Alaric thrust the dagger threw his chest. Aleksi screamed, "No! What have you done?"

Aleksi left as quickly as she had come. She was so pissed that they had killed Elijah. He had been the only link to finding out who she was. She sat on her bed, almost in tears thinking about it. She felt a sharp pain in her leg again. She looked down at her calf under the hose she wore, the wound was dark and beginning to spread. This didn't make any senses, her wounds healed, so why wasn't this one? She began to fear for her life now, what the hell was she?


	10. Klaus Appears

Aleksi woke up and decided she had to something. She couldn't sit and ponder anymore. She grabbed her iPod and went for a jog in the woods. She sang as she ran, trying to clear her mind of everything. It was working until she felt her cell vibrate. She paused her iPod and answered it, "Yes?"

She heard Damon's voice on the other end, "Elena wants to talk to you at the house."

Aleksi growled, "How did you get my number Damon?"

He laughed, "That's not the concern right now. Just please come. "

Aleksi sighed, "I'll be there later."

He sighed but said, "Fine."

She hung up and continued her jog. She would have just went over to the house but she wanted pants on that would cover the bite wound. It still hadn't healed and it progressively worsened a bit each day. She didn't want the others to worry. She ran back to her house and took a quick shower and put her clothes on. Then she borrowed her mom's car and sped to the Salvatore house. She walked inside to see Elena sitting on the couch, "Aleksi, what is going on with you? Why do you want all these dangerous people not to die?"

Aleksi glanced at Damon, "I can't tell you Elena."

Elena asked, "How can you tell Stefan and Damon but not me?"

Aleksi looked at the floor, "You're human, you don't need to be involved in this."

Elena screamed, "But I am! Klaus wants to use me as a sacrifice."

Aleksi put her hand on Elena's, "And know that I will kill him before that happens."

Elena shook her head, "You are a human, Aleksi. You can't face him. He will kill you."

Aleksi sighed as she turned to walk away but Damon stopped her, "You should tell her."

Aleksi shook her head, "No, I can't. You and your brother already know too much about me. But know this, when he comes for her, I'll kill him. If I can't kill him, then I'll offer myself to him to leave her be."

Damon looked at her with concern but she walked out. She went back home, she would have to go to school tomorrow. Aleksi laid in her bed and opened another journal.

_Fighting in the war ruined me. The second I killed someone, I felt a change in me. It wasn't until the full moon that I knew what it was. I turned on the full moon, I became a beast. I almost killed Aleksi and Svetlana with my monster side. I am forever glad that the spell on the house kept me out and away from them. I fear Aleksi will have inherited this gene from me as well. I don't want this for her. I don't even begin to know how to explain this to her.  
_  
Aleksi dropped the journal and saw the name written in the corner, Sebastian Romanov. Even her father was plagued with the curse. She put the journal back under her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her world was ruined by all the lies. She was a monster and a vicious one at that. She found herself yet again asleep.

When she woke up, surprisingly it was morning. She got up and got dressed and walked to school. She was almost late so she walked straight to history class and sat in her spot next to Elena. Alaric walked in shortly after, looking a bit flustered. He flipped open his books, "Hmm what are we learning?"

One of the girls at the front said, "The 60's. In lieu of the decade dance tonight."

Alaric didn't seem like himself as he fumbled for an answer to talk about for the sixties. He said a bunch of things but then he said Watergate. Aleksi spoke , "Wrong era Ric." Elena finished, "That was the 70's Ric."

They both made an oops face as they said, "Sorry Mr. Saltzman."

He said, "Thank Elena. And..."

His voice drifted off as he stared at Aleksi, "Ana?" He whispered it so softly that no one else heard it but Aleksi did. He shook his head, "And Aleksi. Sorry I had a few too many last night."

Aleksi smiled, "Its ok."

As lunch came around, Aleksi sat with Bonnie and Elena. A random girl came up to tell her that Klaus wanted Elena to save him a dance. Elena face looked panicked as she glanced around. Aleksi put a comforting hand on hers, "I won't let him hurt you."

Elena nodded as they got up. They went through the rest of the day but all worried about what would happen. As school ended, Elena said, "Meet us at the school tonight."

Aleksi nodded to her. As they all got ready, so did Aleksi. She was ready to face down the man who ruined her family. She put on one of her mother's old dresses and did her hair up on her head. She put on go-go boots to cover the bite on her leg. It was starting to spread now and Aleksi didn't know how to fix it. She put her stakes on her body and began to walk to the school.

She met the others outside and Damon grinned, "Well don't you look funky, Aleksi."

She rolled her eyes, "Bite me Damon."

He was behind her in seconds, whispering in her ear, "Is that an invitation, Aleksi?"

Aleksi shoved him off and walked inside. The others followed and as soon as they came in, a girl took the stage, "I have a shout out to Elena from Klaus."

Elena started to breath heavy but Aleksi touched her arm, "Breath Elena, he won't hurt you. I won't let him."

As they actually calmed down and started to have fun, Aleksi worried about what would ruin. After Damon danced with Elena, he grabbed Aleksi's arm and spun her around into his arms, "Admit that you like us just a bit Aleksi."

Aleksi scowled, "I hate vampires, Damon. End of story."

He continued to dance with her, "You're a bad liar, Aleksi. I know I've grown on you, even if just a tiny bit. Otherwise you would have killed me a long time ago."

Aleksi went silent and didn't say anything. He smiled before he left her with Bonnie and Elena. Elena wanted some air so they walked outside with her, that's when Alaric walked out, "Klaus got Jeremy."

Elena ran behind him but as they got further into the school, Aleksi stopped them, "Where is he?"

Alaric stopped as he sighed and turned around, "You are a smart one, Aleksi. I shall take great joy in having you be part of my family. I've heard you've been looking for me for years. Your family just took it to a tangent, you should be happy for the gift I gave you."

Aleksi stood in front of Elena with Bonnie, "I won't let you take her. I'll kill you."

He shook his head as he grinned, "You won't, I'm the only one who can explain what is going on with you..." his voice drifted as he stared at her, "You look so much like her."

Aleksi knew who he spoke of and wondered what that meant for her. Would he try to keep her like he had done Anastasia? Aleksi stood back as Bonnie used her magic on him, flinging him all over the hall.

Damon came running and told Elena to find Stefan. Aleksi stood with Damon as Bonnie faced off with Klaus. It killed her and Elena sat sobbing over her body. Damon told Stefan to get her out of there. He got her home while Damon took Bonnie to the witch house. She wasn't dead, they had just faked it so Klaus would think she was.

Aleksi came home with Damon to comfort Elena. She wanted to be there when Damon told Elena that they had planned it and Bonnie was safe. She saw Elena hit Damon and she felt sorry for him. She shouldn't have hit him, he didn't deserve it. Once Elena was done freaking out, she turned to Aleksi. Elena said, "I want you to stay with us, Aleksi. You are safer here."

Aleksi took a deep breath and then nodded, " I have to do something first."

Elena said, "Get back here as soon as you can."

Aleksi turned to walk out but Damon stopped her, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Aleksi shook her head, "No. I'll be fine Damon."

He nodded and turned to walk away but she whispered, "I do like you Damon."

He stopped and spun around and Aleksi looked at him and grinned before she walked out.


	11. Klaus in the Flesh

Aleksi stood in her house as she wrote out the letter to her parents. She didn't want to leave them but she knew she had to. She began writing.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I have been a faithful servant to you since I was a child. I was raised to be a solider, to fight the vampires. To forever search for Klaus. I found him. He is here in Mystic Falls. I plan to kill him. He has started a plan in motion that will involve my friend, Elena's, death. I won't allow that. I am sorry to say I have to leave this house. I have to work with some vampires to be able to kill him. I am an abomination to the family now because I have sympathy for them. I am sorry for the disappointment that will ensue because of that. I hope you will still mourn me and love me as your daughter. I sorry I can't tell you this in person, but I am fearful of what you would do to me. I love you both very much. I hope I live through this and when I do, that you will allow me back home._

_Your loving daughter,  
Aleksi Romanov  
_  
Aleksi folded up the letter and placed it on the table by the front door. She walked out and wondered if her life would ever go back to normal after this. She didn't take much. Just some of her clothes and jewelry. A bag of her vampire gear. And the journals. She called Tyler who was back in town, "Take these bags to the Salvatore house please."

He asked, "What are you going to do?"

Aleksi said, "I need to do something first."

Tyler eyed her, "Please be careful, Aleksi."

Aleksi nodded as she watched him drive away and she took off running into the woods. She felt actual pain for once, she was conflicted. She wanted to know what Klaus knew about her family but she had to kill him. She was also starting to fall for Damon Salvatore's charm, which scared the hell out of her. As she walked, she started to sing.

_Please mama forgive me  
'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight  
Please mama forgive me  
He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

_Trouble's always gonna find me some way_  
_And I don't even know how_  
_'Cause it's the way he puts a grin on my face_  
_The way he's using his mouth_

_He's tatted up_  
_All or nothing_  
_Thunderstruck_  
_High on something_  
_He's smoking hot and got me puffin_  
_Puffin_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Please mama forgive me_  
_He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

_He's a bad bad boy_  
_I'm a bad bad girl_  
_And we're gettin' bad tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Tonight_

_Naughty naughty naughty, teasin' my brain_  
_Boy, I'm thinkin' out loud_  
_What the fuck I'm gonna do it again_  
_'Cause there's no turning back now_

_He's tatted up_  
_All or nothing_  
_Thunderstruck_  
_High on something_  
_He's smoking hot and got me puffin_  
_Puffin_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Please mama forgive me_  
_He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

_He's a bad bad boy_  
_I'm a bad bad girl_  
_And we're gettin' bad tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breaking all the rules tonight_  
_Tonight_

_Please mama hear me out before I sleep (?) tonight_  
_Please mama hear me out he's just a wild child_  
_Please mama hear me out I am a big girl now_  
_Please mama hear me out_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Please mama forgive me_  
_He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Please mama forgive me_  
_He's so wrong but he loves me so right_

_He's a bad bad boy_  
_I'm a bad bad girl_  
_And we're gettin' bad tonight_  
_Oh oh oh_

_Please mama forgive me_  
_'Cause I'm breakin' all the rules tonight_  
_Tonight_

Aleksi jumped as she heard clapping from behind her. "You shouldn't be out here alone. Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Aleksi grabbed her stake from her shoe. There was a man standing in front of her, he looked of the same descent she was. And his voice was thick with a Russian accent. He laughed at her, "Calm down, little one, I won't hurt you."

She scoffed, "As if I believe you."

He gave her an evil grin, "I wouldn't hurt someone who I so desperately need."

Aleksi grew intrigued, "What do you mean by that?"

He leaned against a tree opposite her, "You already know you're not human right?"

She looked taken aback, "Yes." Those words proved that this was Klaus. She had to get the information she needed out of him before she killed him.

He shook his head, "Anastasia hid that very well. You've been reading, who told you to do that?"

Aleksi asked, "Does it matter?"

He chuckled, "Yes it does. It had to be someone that knew your family and knew where the journals were hidden."

Aleksi stood in shock for a moment, "I won't tell you who it was. Now tell me what I am."

He grinned again and she had to admit, his smile did make her weak in the knees. She could see how Anastasia had fallen for him, but he was no Damon. He said, "My name is Klaus and as you already know, you're my creation."

Aleksi froze, she was a freaking monster experiment. Klaus reached for her and pulled her to him, she couldn't explain why she didn't fear him and why she let him close to her. He pulled her hair away from her neck and she knew he was going to bite her. She heard a noise though and so did he because he dropped her.

She scurried back from him and then she heard another voice, "Leave her alone."

Aleksi glanced up to see Damon standing in front of Klaus. Klaus hissed at him, "No, actually she really does belong to me, my blood is in her blood stream, has been for many years."

Damon looked at Aleksi, that sure explained a whole lot, and it meant this was Klaus, "Still, I bit her, I claimed her."

Klaus laughed, "How bout you let her decide?"

Damon hissed at Klaus, showing his fangs, "No, I told you, I own her."

Klaus glared at Damon, "You can try to take her."

Aleksi screamed, "No! I'll go with you, Klaus."

Klaus grinned widely as she spoke those words. She didn't understand what she had just done, all she knew was she didn't want Damon to get hurt by Klaus. She walked towards Klaus, but she still had her stake and she stabbed it in his stomach and she took off running. She yanked out her cell and dialed Elena's number, "Elena, please, I need help. I'm on that road out by the woods."

She just kept running and suddenly Stefan was in front of her, he yanked her up in his arms and ran at vampire speed to Elena's house. She fell to the ground inside the door, about to cry. She hadn't cried in years, but she couldn't help it now. Elena was worried, "Aleksi, what's wrong?"

Aleksi cried, "I met Klaus, he told me that I have vampire blood in my bloodline." It came out like word vomit because she had hidden it from Elena.

Elena gasped, "Is he really telling the truth though?"

Elena looked to Stefan to see if he had an answer. He sighed, "It is likely, it would explain certain aspects of her."

Aleksi cried harder as he spoke, she wasn't human. She was still crying on the floor when Damon burst in, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you agree to go anywhere with him?"

Aleksi tried to make herself stop crying, but she couldn't and she just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He softened a bit when he saw that, but he couldn't be soft, he still wanted to kill her for what she was. He said, "Is what he said true?"

Aleksi nodded, "It's all true. He polluted my bloodline. He fed blood to my grew great grandmother when she was pregnant. It changed the baby. Dimitri was different and his mother lied and said Klaus killed her. She didn't want anyone to know what Klaus had done, but it is so much worse than that. We are monsters. We have the werewolf gene in the family. I'm a fucking monster."

Damon scooped her up and put her in one of the guest rooms and then came back to the others, "Klaus has his body now, he will be getting ready for the ritual."

Aleksi laid in bed as she contemplated what to do.

* * *

**I don't own the song!**

**It is Mama Forgive Me by Porcelain Black.**


	12. Aleksi's Secret

Elena did the unthinkable the next day when she pulled the dagger from Elijah's chest. He was thrown from the house because Elena now opened it and he hadn't been invited in. She left with him and Aleksi was thrown out of bed because of it. Two very angry vampires stood over her. She scowled, "What the hell do you want?"

Damon growled, "Did you tell Elena to revive Elijah?"

Aleksi furrowed her brows, "No, why would I do that?"

Damon screamed, "Because she did!" He picked Aleksi and slammed her into the wall, "Did you tell her to?"

Aleksi shoved him off her, "No I didn't."

Damon and Stefan cursed as they walked out of the room. Aleksi just laid back in the bed and fell asleep again. She heard screaming that woke her later, "No, Aleksi didn't tell me to do it! Leave her alone Damon."

Aleksi strolled out of the room in her shorts and tank top, "What's going on?"

Elena said, "My aunt just found out about vampires because Klaus attacked them. It's nothing, Aleksi, you go back and get some rest."

As Aleksi turned to go back to the room, Elena saw the wound on her leg, "You should clean that Aleksi. It looks infected."

Aleksi froze and then she was held in place by Damon's hand on her leg, "Where did this come from Aleksi?"

Aleksi shrugged and he glanced up at her from the ground, "Don't lie. This should have healed. Was this from when the wolves attacked us?"

Aleksi couldn't answer his questions, she didn't want to. He frowned, "It is, isn't it? A werewolf bite has the same affect one you that it does us, doesn't it?"

Aleksi tried to hold back the tears, "If I was a vampire, I would be delusional and deranged by now. It's a lot slower on me."

All of them shared a pained look, "We will find something fix you, Aleksi."

Aleksi said, "I know how to fix it. I kill someone and become a wolf, then it won't harm me."

Aleksi just pulled away and walked back to her room. Elena came in a few hours later, "I'm going back to talk to Elijah. Will you be alright?"

Aleksi nodded, "Go. Make sure you get all the information you can."

Elena hugged her before she walked out. Damon walked in a bit later, while Aleksi was turned away from the door, "What do you want, Damon?"

He walked over to her slowly and sat down on the bed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aleksi sighed, "I didn't want to worry you. You have enough issues with Elena. She needs to be safe."

Damon pulled her to him and she groaned, "Don't Damon, just leave me be."

He growled as he walked out. It was late when Elena came back, bringing Elijah with her. Elena waited for Aleksi to come out to explain what Elijah had told her about Klaus. As Elena explained though, it only freaked Aleksi out more. When Elena was done explaining, Aleksi turned to Elijah, "His blood is what gave us the werewolf curse isn't it?"

Elijah nodded grimly, "And when we die, we turn so we become hybrids. But since he can't be, then the others don't survive."

He nodded once again, "You are very bright, Aleksi. I hope my brother never finds you."

Aleksi scoffed, "A bit too late for that. He already told me he wants me."

Elijah said, "Stay far away from him, Aleksi."

Aleksi glared, "Hell no, that bastard will die by my hand."

She stomped off to her room and Damon followed, "When you die, your family becomes vampires? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Aleksi said, "It wasn't important. All the men triggered the wolf gene so they died again after they died. I haven't triggered it. But once I die and change, I'll become a hybrid if he breaks this curse. I'll be his little pet for eternity."

Damon shook his head, "I won't let that happen to you, Aleksi."

Aleksi didn't think as she pulled his face down to hers. He pushed the kiss to higher levels though as he pinned her against the wall and had her arms above her head. He moved his lips down her neck and she moaned slightly. That snapped him out of it and he pulled away from her, "What the hell are you doing Aleksi?"

Aleksi frowned as she spoke, "I just wanted to feel that one more time before I'm made into Klaus' bitch or dead."

Damon stared down at Aleksi, she was so beautiful. He remembered first meeting her and hating her because she was a hunter. She had become a great ally though and he knew she would do everything to keep everyone safe.

He let her go and said, "I won't let it come to either of those."

She smiled at him as he walked out of the room. She chastised herself, she shouldn't be falling in love with him. He was too infatuated with Elena and she would just be another distraction for him.

She heard a knock and she turned to see Stefan. He looked deep in thought, "Aleksi, I don't know how to say this, but I think Damon is in love with you."

Aleksi scoffed, "You're insane Stefan. He loves Elena."

Stefan shook his head, "He kept your secret Aleksi. He wouldn't even tell me. He is genuinely concerned about your welfare. I know my brother, Aleksi, he has feelings for you. He will probably fight them forever but I know he does."

Aleksi didn't believe it but she nodded, "If you say so, Stefan."

Stefan sighed as he walked out, she wouldn't listen to him. Aleksi knew what she wanted to do, she would confront Damon. She figured she would make him squirm a bit in the process too. She put on a skirt, a tank top and her boots.

She made her way to the Grill where she knew Damon would be having a drink. She strolled in slowly and she watched Damon's eyes flare up as he saw her. She walked over to him and sat down beside him at the bar. The bartender actually brought her a drink too, bourbon on ice. She glanced at Damon and grinned, "Thanks."

He nodded, "You deserve some fun before we face certain doom."

She kissed him on the cheek and Alaric coughed slightly at the semi awkward situation. Then there was a laugh heard at the end of the bar, "My dear hunter has fallen for her prey hasn't she?"

Aleksi stared straight at the man who had said it, and she knew it was Klaus again. He grinned at her, "Is this your bad boy, Aleksi? The one you sang about?"

Aleksi gulped, this was not going at all how she expected. Klaus grinned before he went to walk away, "I think you're going to be good entertainment for me Aleksi. I look forward to it."

Damon turned to see her feet was blank. He shook her slightly, "We won't let anything happen to you."

Aleksi said, "Regardless, I will spend eternity running from him."

Damon didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better so he escorted her back to the house. No one in the house really slept that well that night.


	13. The Ritual

Aleksi got up the next morning when she heard raised voices. She walked into that she suspected was Damon's room to see blood smeared on Elena's face and a fight going on between the two brothers. Elena was screaming at them to stop so Aleksi stepped in. It didn't end well for Aleksi though because the two were too far into their fight. Damon swung his arm to hit his brother but hit Aleksi instead and she hit the wall hard. She felt the bones in her shoulder crunch and the blood start to trickle from the cut across her face. She was in too much pain to get up but Elijah stormed into the room and scooped Aleksi up. He carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch. He asked, "Do you want my blood to heal that faster?"

Aleksi shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

Damon came into the room and saw Aleksi's bleeding face, "Aleksi...I..."

Aleksi put up her hand to silence him, "Don't even try."

He poured himself a drink, wearing his pensive, angry look. Elijah stood behind him, "She will never forgive you."

Damon scoffed, "Which one?"

Elijah grinned, "Elena won't forgive you for forcing your blood on her. Aleksi is a strong willed girl, she will forgive you for hurting her but not for overlooking her for Elena."

Aleksi heard everything they said and she knew he was right. She could forgive Damon for hurting her, cause she would heal but the fact that he was still obsessing over Elena she wouldn't be able to ignore.

Aleksi sat on the couch as she thought about what was going to happen tonight. She was scared for once, scared something would happen to her. She watched Damon walk out of the house in anger after Stefan and Elena left. Aleksi was left in the house with Elijah, who was sitting near her. He asked, "Are you sure you don't want my blood to heal you?"

Aleksi nodded, "I'll be fine." She groaned in pain as she moved slightly to get more comfortable. She felt the bit getting worse and she cringed, grabbing at it. Elijah asked, with concern, "Why are you grabbing your leg? What's wrong with it?"

Aleksi shook her head but he pulled up her pant leg, "That's a werewolf bite. How long have you had that?"

Aleksi covered it back up, "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Elijah said, "It shouldn't have affected you at all, Aleksi. This isn't good."

Aleksi shoved him away from her, "Leave me be. I'm fine."

She could feel the bones cracking back into place in her shoulder slowly. And God it hurt. Elijah saw her groaned in pain so he handed her the decanter that was full of bourbon. Aleksi just kept drinking until she passed out. If she was asleep, she wouldn't feel the pain.

It was night time when Elijah woke her, "Aleksi, wake up. We have to go. He is starting the ritual."

Aleksi felt her cheek and saw the cut was gone, but her arm still hurt a bit, but at least it was mended. She followed Elijah to the witch house where everyone was. He stared outside as she entered and stood with Bonnie. She did a spell to transfer life forces. John Gilbert, Elena's biological father, had decided to give her his life. He looked at Aleksi, "Thank you for taking care of her."

Aleksi smiled, "It's my job to help."

They were ready to go after him now and Aleksi followed them out of the house. Alaric couldn't leave though and he yelled, "Why can't I leave? Bonnie, seriously?"

Bonnie turned to look at Aleksi, "You shouldn't have been allowed to leave either."

Damon put his arm around Aleksi, "She is different. Don't worry about it. She is coming."

They went towards the place in the woods. Stefan tried to stop him first, but he threw him to the ground and broke off a stake in his back. Aleksi stood up next and he laughed, "Aleksi, get out of here. You shouldn't be here."

Aleksi stood tall in front of him, "I won't let you do this." She glanced at Elena and Jenna. He had already killed the werewolf Jules. She turned back to him, "Take me instead of Jenna."

Klaus laughed loudly, "Why would I do that? Kill my own family? How ridiculous. Besides that bite makes you impure."

Aleksi growled, "Then I'll just have to kill you instead."

She went towards him with her stake and she stabbed him in the chest. He groaned but yanked it straight out, and shoved it into her stomach. She coughed from the pain as she leaned against him. He whispered, "I know this wound won't kill you, but it will take a while for you to get back up." He pulled it back out and she hit the ground face first.

Aleksi watched from the ground as he killed Jenna. She tried to get up but she couldn't because it hurt too much. She watched the fire go out around Elena and she shoved herself to her feet, fighting through the pain. She stood in front of the alter, "I won't let you do this."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You are amazing aren't you? You never give up, always fighting. I shall really enjoying having you around later, but for now...I need you to stay down." He punched her messed shoulder and she heard her shoulder crack again. She fell backwards and was coughing up blood as she laid there and was helpless. She held eye contact with Elena as he bit into her neck and began to drain her dry.

Once he drained her, he dropped her to the ground. Aleksi watched as Klaus' eyes turned a gold color as his teeth elongated. Aleksi pushed herself up with all her might and she faced him, "Klaus, I can't let you get away."

Klaus chuckled at her as he stared at her with his golden eyes. Aleksi cringed in pain and he said, "You're barely able to stand, Aleksi. And you're undergoing a change."

Aleksi's legs gave out and she hit the ground on her knees. She watched Elijah approach his brother and shove his hand in his chest to yank out his heart, but he stopped. Klaus pleaded, "I didn't kill them. They are still safe. I can take you to them."

Aleksi's face held pain, and she saw the look on Elijah's face as he glanced at them. Aleksi begged, "Please don't do it. He has to die."

Elijah held Aleksi's eyes before he disappeared with his brother. Aleksi fell backwards in pain and Stefan scooped her up. She was unconscious in his arms and she didn't wake up till that night.


	14. Saving Damon

She sat up in her bed and she walked out into the living room. She looked at all of her friends gathered there and Elena gasped, "Aleksi, your eyes..."

Aleksi looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were a golden color. That's what Klaus had meant by a change. It was her hybrid side coming out. Her eyes started to water as she spun back around and Damon caught her. He whispered to her, "Aleksi, you'll be ok. It'll pass."

Aleksi was tucked in Damon's arms as he walked her to his room. Aleksi glanced around, "Why am I in your room, Damon?"

He just shushed her as he tucked her into his bed, "Just rest, Aleksi. You'll be alright I promise."

Aleksi looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Something that said he was hiding something. "Damon, what's wrong with you?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Aleksi. You just get some rest."

He walked out, leaving her alone in his bed. She knew he was lying but she also knew he wouldn't tell her. She saw Stefan come in, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi glanced up at him and she saw the look in his eyes as he spoke to her. Aleksi cringed, "What do you want?"

Stefan walked over to her on the bed and sat down, "I need to tell you something."

Aleksi didn't make eye contact with him because it would freak him out but she listened as he leaned close and whispered, "Damon was bit by a wolf. He isn't like you though. He'll go fast."

Aleksi felt the tears start to fall and Stefan wrapped his arms around her, "I know you love my brother, even if he may not fully love you the same way. If you want to talk to him, you should. Just in case anything happens. We had to lock him in the basement."

Aleksi nodded and Stefan walked out. She wanted to talk to him but she was afraid to face him. She couldn't face him just yet and she really wanted her eyes back to normal before she did. She stayed up most of the night pondering what she was now. She checked the werewolf bite and it seemed worse than before. Gradually, it would kill her and she couldn't stop it.

The next day, she got up late. When she got up and looked in the mirror, her eyes was back to normal and she sighed. She was glad to be back to normal and she would talk to Damon today. She was walking down stairs after having showered and changed when she heard the police come in. She hide behind a post and heard the clanging in the basement. She saw Damon speed out and then the police ran out too. Aleksi ran down to help Alaric out of the room he was locked in. He was glad she let him out, "He is looking for you. We need to find him."

Aleksi left with him as they sped to the school. She began to search around looking for him but Stefan came up to her, "I'm going to Klaus to get the cure. Bonnie said the witches told her that Klaus knows something."

Aleksi looked at Alaric, "If you find him, get him home. I'm going with Stefan."

Alaric nodded as he continued to search and Aleksi ran with Stefan to Alaric's apartment. They strolled in and Katherine was there still. They had only been there a few moments when Klaus and Elijah walked in. Klaus grinned as he saw Aleksi, "Did your eyes turn normal sometime this morning?"

Aleksi asked, "How did you know that?"

Klaus smirked like he was proud of himself, "We are connected. I can't wait to get you away from them."

Stefan stepped forward, "I need your help."

Klaus put his hand up, "I have to help my brother with something first."

He thrusted the dagger into his chest. Aleksi screamed as she watched him do it. He had just neutralized his own brother. Aleksi figured he had probably done it to all of them that had betrayed him. He then turned to Stefan, "Now how can I help you?"

Aleksi spoke up, "Damon was bitten by a wolf. He needs a cure."

Klaus contemplated for a moment and then he bit Katherine. The wound started to spread and then he bit his own wrist and shoved it in her mouth. The wound healed and Katherine exhaled in happiness. Klaus put his blood into a bottle and then held it away from them. He said, "You two will owe me something if I give this to you."

Aleksi said the worst words, "Anything, please just let us save him."

He looked at Stefan, as he threw him a blood bag, "Drink this. All of it."

Stefan did as he was told and as he did, Klaus stared at Aleksi. "Now you, you can take this to him, but you will come back and be with me."

Aleksi nodded, "Whatever you say Klaus. Just let me save him."

Klaus chuckled, "Get rid of that pesky emotion Aleksi. Love is no good to anyone. I have very big plans for you Aleksi. You don't want to ruin that for me."

Aleksi nodded to him and he threw her the bottle. He looked at Katherine, "Go with Aleksi to take this to Damon. You are to make sure she comes back."

Stefan yelled as Aleksi walked out with Katherine, "What about me?"

Klaus said, "Keep drinking," as he threw another to him.

Aleksi took Katherine's hand as they sped to Damon. Aleksi ran inside with Katherine behind her. Aleksi stopped at Damon's door, listening. Damon said, "I need Aleksi. Where is Aleksi?"

Elena said, "She will be here Damon. Just hang on."

Damon whispered, "I have to tell her. I can't have her hate me. Can't let Elijah be right."

Aleksi stepped inside the room and as she walked over to the bed, Elena stepped away. Damon pushed himself up on his feet, "Aleksi.."


	15. Damon's Confession & Aleksi's Plan

Aleksi tried to push him back down to the bed, "Sit down Damon. You need your rest."

In a flash, he had her pinned to the bed, "Aleksi, I have to tell you before I die."

Aleksi shushed him, "Stop Damon. I have the cure. You'll be fine."

He spoke quickly, "I love you Aleksi. I barely know you but I do." He leaned forward to kiss her and she flipped him over onto the bed. She poured some of the blood into his mouth and then he surprised her by yanking her head forward to seal them with a kiss. She licked the blood from her lips and felt her leg start to heal. She sat down beside Damon as she pulled up her pant leg to look at it. It was slowly receding .

Katherine eyed her, "Come on now Aleksi."

Aleksi got up to leave but Damon grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

Aleksi felt the tears threaten to fall as he pleaded with her. She pulled away, "I'm sorry Damon."

He held her head between his hands, "Please Aleksi. I love you. Don't leave."

Katherine spoke up, "She doesn't have a choice."

Aleksi slowly pulled his hands from her face, "I love you Damon," she kissed him before walking out of his room. Aleksi looked at Elena, "Keep him safe. Take care of him."

Elena looked worried, "What are you doing?"

Katherine said, "She has to go back. Klaus said she could have the blood but then she and Stefan would owe him."

Elena opened her mouth to ask more questions but Katherine cut her off, "We have to go." Katherine pulled Aleksi away but she yelled, "Just tell him I did it for him."

Elena nodded as they walked out of the house. Once outside though, Aleksi did something drastic. She went at Katherine with a stake. Katherine screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

She jumped out of the way but Aleksi kept on. Aleksi kept whispering, "I'm sorry." She almost got her a few times and finally, Katherine was pissed off enough that she shoved Aleksi hard to the ground. Her head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Katherine panicked as she ran over to her, "Aleksi, wake up. This isn't funny. What the hell were you thinking?"

Katherine screamed in frustration and brought the others outside. Damon rushed to Aleksi's side, "What the fuck did you do Katherine?"

Katherine began to show fear, "She just kept attacking me and saying sorry. That little bitch did this on purpose didn't she? Shit, he is going to kill me."

Damon yelled, "Shut up Katherine. You fucking killed her."

Aleksi's body chose that moment to wake up and Aleksi cracked her bones as she stood up. Her eyes instantly went to Elena's neck and Damon rushed her to the basement room. He locked her inside and she whispered, "Thank you. Can I have some blood now?"

He grabbed her a few blood bags and put them through the door. She snatched them as she greedily drank them dry. After the first one, she started to cringe and groan on pain as her teeth broke through in her mouth. She started to slam around the room and Damon yelled for Elena, "Elena, come quick! You have to invite Aleksi in."

Elena came running down to the basement, "What do I say?"

Damon said, "Just invite her in, I know it sounds stupid but do it!"

Elena said, "Come in Aleksi?"

Aleksi's body stopped bouncing off the walls and she fell to the floor. She groaned in pain as she lay there and then she reached for the blood bags. After she drank all the others, she stared up at him with her blood red eyes and blood coating her mouth, "Do you always watch women eat? It isn't polite you know."

He chuckled at her, "I can't help it. This one is just too beautiful to ignore."

She smiled as she licked the blood from her lips, "Can I have more?"

He went to get more and handed them to her. She said, "Keep me in here until I can be trusted around humans."

Damon asked, "Why?"

Aleksi drank another bag and said, "If I kill, the werewolf gene will still be triggered. I can't be let out till I can control myself. Promise me you won't let me out."

Damon nodded, "I promise Aleksi."

She smiled as she looked at his face, "You look better."

He said, "I feel a lot better. Thanks to you and Stefan. But I wish you hadn't like sold yourself to him."

Aleksi frowned, "I had no choice. I wanted you to live."

He nodded, "I'm going to rest out here."

Aleksi said, "Ok Damon."

The next morning, Aleksi heard pounding on the door. Aleksi peered through the door, "What is that Damon?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Let me go see."

He met Elena at the door as they swung it open. Klaus stood on the other side. He had Katherine by her throat, "This worthless piece of trash tells me that she accidentally killed my Aleksi. Is that true?"

Damon and Elena both nodded, "Yes. She did but she didn't mean to. Aleksi provoked her, made her do it."

He growled as he threw Katherine away from him and he looked at Damon, "Bring me Aleksi now."

Damon made a face, "Nope sorry. Can't do that."

Klaus glared, "I'll kill your brother if you don't."

Damon sighed as he walked down to the basement to get her. She asked, "What are you doing Damon? You said you wouldn't let me out till I was over the bloodlust. We both know I'm not."

Damon just pulled her towards the door and she stood them dumbfounded. Klaus glared at her, "You did a very a stupid thing Aleksi."

Aleksi scoffed, "No I did a pretty smart thing. You won't want me now."

Klaus laughed loudly, "On the contrary my dear, now I want to trigger your wolf gene. You can become a hybrid like me if you do." After he said that, he thrust a girl through the door frame with blood all over her. Aleksi's eyes flared and changed as she smelled the blood and Damon yanked her away from the bleeding girl. Klaus chuckled as he left, "This isn't over Aleksi." No one had even seen where the girl had come from. Damon had to drag Aleksi back to the basement and lock her up.

Damon watched her perch in the corner and start to cry, whispering to herself, "He will never leave me alone."


	16. Making a New Family

Aleksi sat on the ground in the basement room. She was alone because she had demanded that Damon keep all humans away from her. He was her only company until Caroline came around. She came into the room with her and sat down with her, "Aleksi, how are you doing?"

Aleksi spoke with sadness, "I'm fine."

Caroline said, "You'll be able to come out soon."

Aleksi sighed, "I know Caroline. It just sucks that I'm stuck at 17 now."

Caroline asked, "Why did you do it then? I mean I didn't have a choice cause I was killed but you did."

Aleksi stared at the dirt floor, "I thought he would leave me alone. I didn't think he would want a vampire. I thought he wanted me to remain human so if I turned then I ruined his plans. I was wrong of course. And now I pay the price by being a 17 year old vampire for the rest of eternity. Not to mention, I can never see my family again. They would kill me on the spot if they saw me, regardless of what we are."

Caroline pulled her close for a hug, "Then we will be your new family."

Aleksi actually smiled at that, "Thank you Caroline. You've been a good friend, which is weird since I haven't been here long. You and Bonnie and Elena have become close to me which I usually never allow. Alaric became a doting father that I never had. And Stefan and Damon, hell even they became my friends."

Caroline grinned, "I have to ask, when did you fall in love with Damon?"

Aleksi laughed, "Why would you ask such a thing? Did he tell you to?"

Caroline shook her head, "I really am just curious."

Aleksi took a deep breath, "From the first moment I met Damon Salvatore, I knew he was trouble for me. Even when I first came here, his charm and looks drove me crazy. His arrogance however just made me want to hit him. I think the first time I knew was at the Masquerade party. He was so sweet and nice to me. Even going as far to try to make me admit I liked him a bit. I lied through my teeth saying I didn't. Stefan had already become a non-threat to me because he was a docile vampire. I didn't feel so bad about caring about him. Damon was another story though. I knew he was evil, a bad guy that killed people but I couldn't stop myself from caring about him as well. I could let you in on a secret, but it stays a secret Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "I wouldn't betray your trust."

Aleksi smiled as she spoke, "At the Masquerade party, everyone wore masks. You couldn't tell who people were. I saw a guy with the most dazzling blue eyes I had ever seen approach me. I remember thinking this was the man I would love, the man I would give myself to. When he opened his mouth though as we started to dance, I realized how wrong I had been. He was a vampire and I was a vampire hunter, it would never work. But as we danced, I found myself falling deeper for him."

Aleksi's eyes watered a bit, "I never realized how much he truly loved and wanted his brother's girlfriend though. It made me bitter and cruel. It pushed me back to my true destiny, that I had to kill them all. It is my duty. But I found I could never follow through when it came to Damon. I knew I would never be able to kill him."

Caroline decided after seeing Aleksi almost cry from speaking of Damon, that she should change the subject. She asked, "So tell me about your history."

Aleksi laughed as she bit into a blood bag and drained it dry. "I am the great great granddaughter of the Grand Duchess Anastasia of Russia. As the story goes, she left a letter with her grandmother to give to her son. The Romanov line ended there with them. They were all murdered. The letter said that Klaus killed her. All of that story was wrong. First, she didn't die. Second, he didn't kill her. Third, he polluted our bloodline. He fed her blood to save her life and he didn't know she was pregnant. The blood changed us. Dimitri was the first and he realized something was different. We hear better, are stronger and heal quickly. Once the blood fused with Dimitri in Anastasia's womb, it also gave us the werewolf gene. Dimitri triggered it and when his life came to an end, it was painful and nasty because hybrids weren't allowed yet. Nicolai, my grandfather, triggered his as well and then Katherine killed him. The same happened to him. My father triggered his as well, but he is still alive. If I trigger mine, then I become a hybrid. I become exactly what Klaus wants me to be."

Caroline gasped, "This just gets worse and worse doesn't it?"

Aleksi nodded, "Life was never going to be fair for me. I was raised a solider and I'll die like one."

Caroline asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

Aleksi laughed, "Until I was ten, I learned our history. After that I learned combat. I made my first kill when I was 13. And have been doing it since. I was made to kill, only problem is, now I don't want to because now I'm like them. Except I'm much worse."

Damon appeared at the door and opened it, "Aleksi, come on."

She stared, "Damon, I don't think that's a good idea."

He held out his hand, "Just come on please."

Aleksi took his hand and he led her to his room with Caroline following. Damon stopped Caroline at the door, "Stay out here."

Caroline was confused, "Why?"

Damon pulled Aleksi into the room and yelled, "Ok Elena, try it now."

Elena walked near the door and Aleksi saw her and tried to fight it but then flew at the door. She hit an invisible barrier and she glanced back at Damon, "What?"

He said, "I'm sorry but at least you're out of the basement. And we got this for you." He held out his hand and in it was a daylight ring. She held out her hand and he slid the ring on her finger. She smiled up at him and Caroline cleared her throat loudly, "Here is some blood for you two."


	17. The Romanov Disgrace

She threw it to Damon and he handed most of them to Aleksi, "So why did you do it?"

Aleksi frowned as she turned away from him to stare out the window into the sunlight, "I had to. I thought it would save me. I didn't know I would be wrong and he would keep trying."

He stood beside her, "What do you think he'll do to Stefan?"

Aleksi said, "I don't know. He will remain useful until Klaus gets me."

Damon walked over and turned on the radio and then he swept her into his arms, "Well while we are trapped in here, let's have some fun."

He danced with her to the music as she giggled, having fun for the first time in her life. As the next song came on, Aleksi's mood changed and she began to sing as he danced her around the room. Both were oblivious to the people standing outside the door watching them. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric all stood there smiling at them.

As the song ended, Damon was stunned, "Was that about me?"

Aleksi noticed the others and she just grinned at Caroline, "It could be. But I'll never tell."

Caroline shooed the others away and she smirked at Aleksi before she walked way too. Damon snatched Aleksi up and threw her on the bed. This was so uncharacteristic of him but she was enjoying herself.

As night fell, she laid in bed next to him. He asked, "How you feel about trying to eat Elena?"

Aleksi said, "I think I'm good now."

Damon smiled, "Then tomorrow we will get out of this room."

Aleksi nodded as she fell asleep in his arms. In the morning, he held a blood bag out to her, "Drink this before we leave the room."

She drained it and he took her hand to lead her outside. Aleksi hesitated in the doorway before she stepped out. He stood her right in front of all of the humans but she didn't flinch at all. He smirked as he said, "Now let's go have some real fun Aleksi."

He dragged her out to the Grill with everyone. Aleksi got up and started to dance with Tyler as one of her favorite songs came on. Elena stood beside her as she started to sing and dance with her. Alaric Sat at the bar with Damon laughing at Aleksi, "You'd think she's never had fun before...or friends."

Damon stared at her intently, "She hasn't."

As the song ended, Aleksi looked up to make eye contact with two people she hadn't wanted to see, her parents. Elena saw and asked, "Who are they Aleksi?"

Aleksi was frozen for a second, "My parents."

Elena glanced at Damon but he was already making his way to Aleksi. Her parents sat down at a table and her father pointed to the table. Aleksi began to walk over and Damon followed her but she stopped him, "I have to do this alone. Stay far away from them."

Aleksi took a deep breath before she slid into the booth with her parents. Her father started, "You had us terrified, Aleksi. What have you been doing?"

Aleksi grinned with sarcasm, "Fighting the good fight Daddy."

He glared at her, "Now is not the time for your attitude, Aleksi. Did you kill Katherine or Klaus?"

Aleksi frowned, "Not exactly. But I'm sure Klaus has killed Katherine by now."

Her father noticed her grin, "Aleksi, what's wrong with you? Your aura is different."

Aleksi's eyes wend wide, "Nothing Daddy. Just exhausted and healing from wounds."

Her dad slid a locket across the table, "This was your ancestors, Grandfather Nicolai wanted you to have it. Put it on."

Aleksi stared at the necklace, she wouldn't be able to touch it. It was silver and it was filled with vervain. Aleksi grabbed it and slid it off the table onto the floor, "Shit, sorry dad."

Aleksi got up to grab it but someone picked it up before she could. He dangled it between his fingers, "Such a lovely necklace Aleksi. It's a shame you can't wear it, at least not yet."

Aleksi stood in front of Klaus but he took her arm and walked back to the table. He pushed her back into the booth and slid in next to her. He pushed the necklace and a ring over to Aleksi, "The ring was supposed to be Ana's. I want you to have it now since you will need it. It's better than that plain thing you are wearing now."

Aleksi put both into her pocket as she just watched him. Aleksi could hear Damon itching to go after Klaus but the others held him back. Klaus grinned at her parents, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Sebastian."

Her father stared at her, "Aleksi, who is this?"

Klaus laughed as he held out his hand, "Niklaus Mikaelson. Or Klaus as your family knows me."

Her father's anger flared and his eyes flashed gold. Klaus just kept grinning, "You will make another welcome part of my family, Sebastian. But not yet, first I must make Aleksi mine."

Her father stared at Aleksi, "You're not human anymore. You're a monster. I no longer have a daughter."

Aleksi anger came put as her eyes turned red, "You fucking bastard. You're not human either wolf."

Aleksi never took her eyes off her father, "You think I don't know your dirty little secret. The whole fucking family's dirty secret? That we are mutts of Klaus' creation? I read the journals, I know everything!"

He glared, "I'll have to kill you Aleksi. You are no longer my daughter."

Aleksi had stood up trying to put distance between her father and her. Klaus whispered, "Kill him, go ahead. You'll feel better after."

Her fist came up and was about to crash into Klaus' face but Damon was suddenly there, stopping her, "Aleksi, we have to go."

He pulled her from the bar as she fought him. Klaus followed them, "You can't protect her forever. I will make her mine! She will be everything Ana wasn't."

Aleksi was so angry she blurted out, "Then go find her and tell her to be better for you."

Klaus was silent for once but then he asked, "What does that mean?"

Aleksi just chuckled coldly, "It means I have information you want but I'll never tell. You can rot for all I care."

Damon sped her back to the house and Klaus chased after them. He stood in the doorway though, "Tell me what you know Aleksi."

Aleksi screamed, "Go to hell Klaus!"

He finally gave up and left but Aleksi knew he would come back soon. She had to do something, but she knew it would take all of her courage to do it. Everyone was out for her so she had to be careful.


	18. Trip to the Frozen Tundra

Aleksi stared at Damon as they sat in the living room together. She knew what she had to do, she just dreaded doing it. She sighed as she turned to Damon, "Can you go to the store and get something for me?"

Damon nodded, "What do you need me to get?

Aleksi smiled, trying to hide her real plan, "A bottle of bourbon please."

He nodded as he sped out the door. Aleksi turned to Elena, "Hey, I need a favor."

Elena was confused what Aleksi would be asking her for but she asked, "What do you need, Aleksi?"

Aleksi smiled, "I need you to take care of Damon while I'm away."

Elena panicked for a moment, "Where are you going?"

Aleksi said, "I have to go to Russia, to try to find some of my family. Please don't tell Damon."

Elena asked, "Are you serious, you expect to just leave without telling him? He'll be so pissed."

Aleksi chuckled, "And? Anyways I got to go. Bye Elena."

Aleksi took off at the door and went straight to the airport to get on a plane to Russia. It was a freakishly long flight and Aleksi felt exhausted when she exited the plane. She went to the old abandoned palace to look around. It was the only real lead she had to finding Anastasia. Then she heard a small voice, "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

Aleksi spun around and was faced with a tiny red head that looked like a teenager, "I came to look for a woman named Anastasia. And I..."

As the woman stepped closer, she sighed, "You compelled the guards. I thought I was free of vampires in here, but I guess I was wrong. What do you want with Anastasia?"

Aleksi said, "She is family."

The woman said, "Is she now? Please explain that before I give you any information about her."

Aleksi sighed, she really didn't have time to be explaining herself. She started, "Anastasia was the mother of Dimitri. Dimitri was the father of Nicolai and Aleksandr. Nicolai was the father of Sebastian. Sebastian is my father."

The woman was so stunned that she just stared before whispering, "I'm her."

Aleksi hugged her tightly without thinking, "Hi, great-great grandmother."

Anastasia froze and tried to process this girl's words, and then she said, "Aleksi?"

Aleksi nodded, "Yep it's me."

Anastasia looked sad after her confirmation, "You're a vampire."

Aleksi nodded, "Don't feel bad. I did this to myself. I thought it would save me, but I was wrong. It's a mistake I'll have to live with. It was bound to happen though with the permanent source of vamp blood in me."

Anastasia looked solemn now, "I didn't get to even watch you grow up, your father took you away from here."

Aleksi smiled, "I know, we have your journals, I've been reading them."

Anastasia asked, "So why have you come now? Do your parents even know the family secret? Or about you?"

Aleksi instantly put her eyes to the ground, "No the family doesn't know, I only started reading the journals when someone told me I had vamp blood in me. And they didn't know until someone decided to tell them. They were so ashamed of me."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow, "Who could have possibly told you that you have vamp blood in you?"

Aleksi bit her lip and said, "That's why I'm here. A man named Elijah told me."

Anastasia's face warped as she heard that name, "Was he alone?"

Aleksi noticed the change, "At first, then the other came. The one who told my parents what I am."

Anastasia asked, almost afraid of the answer, "Who?"

Aleksi frowned, "You know who, the one who ruined us."

Anastasia's face changed, "No one has killed him yet?"

Aleksi shook her head, "And now he plagues me. He insists that I am his. That's why I came to find you."

Anastasia sighed, "I can't face him. He doesn't know I'm alive, I want it to stay that way."

Aleksi couldn't believe her, she was scared, "Grandmother, you are the only one who can make him leave me alone. Let me have peace. He wants you, I am just a filler to him. Please help me."

Anastasia gulped, "I can try, but Aleksi if you read my journals, you know what he meant to me before I found out he was a monster. I don't know if I can face him, sweetie."

Aleksi said, "Please, you have to try. If you don't, I can't stay where I was. And that would suck because I found someone that will put up with me and love me. I don't want to leave that."

Anastasia smiled at that, "I will come and try to make him leave you alone, and I also want to meet this guy you talk of, Aleksi."

Aleksi smiled, "Well come on then, we need to catch a flight soon."

Anastasia followed her granddaughter to the airport and Aleksi used her credit card to pay for trip back and they took the long flight back again. Once off the plane, Aleksi took off running to the Salvatore house, "Keep up grandma."

Anastasia laughed as she ran to keep up with her granddaughter. Aleksi stopped in the yard to warn her grandmother, "Um...these people can be a bit testy and unpredictable, so anything they do to me, don't take it personally."

Anastasia raised a curious eyebrow again, "What would they do to you to make me want to retaliate?"

As those words came out, Aleksi was flung to the ground by a very pissed off Damon, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Aleksi ignored him for a moment and spoke to her grandmother, "Something like this."

Damon gripped her wrists harder, "I am talking to you, Aleksi. Answer me."

Aleksi flung him off her and stood up, dusting herself off, "This is my great-great grandmother, Anastasia. I went to find her."

Damon's eyes grew wide, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia."

Anastasia scoffed, "I wish I could say the same thing. I do not appreciate that you think it is okay to pin my granddaughter to the ground and demand things from her. If she hadn't have warned me, I might have tried to hurt you."

Damon gulped, "I am sorry, ma'am. I am a bit rash at times, I was just worried about her and she didn't tell anyone where she was going before she left." As he said that, his eyes seemed to bore into Aleksi. She cringed away from him, she knew he was upset with her.

Anastasia turned to look at Aleksi, "Please tell me this isn't the guy."

Aleksi shrugged slightly, "Uh..."

Damon grinned like the Cheshire cat, "You told her about me?"

Aleksi shook her head, "No, I didn't. She is talking about something else."

Anastasia stared at her granddaughter, "I disapprove of lying, Aleksi. Is this him or not?"

Aleksi sighed, defeated, "Yes, grandmother, it is. This is Damon Salvatore."

Anastasia recognized the name, "You are in love with a Salvatore? One that was turned by Katherine Pierce, the very same woman who killed your grandfather Nicolai?"

Aleksi began to bit her lip again, "Yes, I couldn't help myself. I was stuck helping them protect a human and we grew close. I can't help that they were sired by Katherine. He has kept me safe from Klaus."

Anastasia smiled at Damon now, "I thank you for protecting my family, but act better or I will show you your place, Damon. Now let's go see Klaus and get this over with."

Aleksi shook her head, "Let him come to us."

Anastasia nodded as she stood in the doorway, "Can someone invite me in?"

Damon yelled, "Elena, invite Anastasia in."

Elena walked towards the doorway, "Come in."

Anastasia came inside and sat down on the couch and then asked, "Can you tell me how it happened?"

Aleksi didn't need clarification; she knew she meant how she had died. Aleksi sighed, "It started with Damon being bit by a werewolf. I couldn't let him die, so his brother and I went to beg Klaus to give us a cure. He did but at a cost. I was to be his and Stefan was to be his lackey. I refused to be his victim so after I made sure Damon was safe, I fought Katherine. I will admit, I did it on purpose. I thought if I was a vampire that he would forget about me. I was wrong though. Acting like I was going to kill Katherine pissed her off and she knocked me to the ground, cracking my skull. Quick fatal wound meant I died, but then I came back Klaus still wants me though. Says if I kill someone, it will still trigger my wolf gene."

Anastasia grimaced, "I have always hated that bitch. Even though it isn't her fault, she has now murdered another member of my family."

Aleksi laughed as she heard a knock on the door. As Aleksi opened the door, she saw a smile on his face, but his smile fell when he saw Anastasia standing there behind Aleksi. His face looked like he had just seen hell and came back. His face held pure shock and Aleksi smirked at him. She had just severely knocked Klaus down a few pegs.


	19. Reunion Between Sire & Sired

Klaus just stared at Aleksi and Anastasia, he thought she was dead. He didn't think he would ever get a chance to see his Anastasia again, but here she was. He reached for her but he couldn't get her. She stepped out onto the porch and he yanked her forward and into a hug, which shocked the other people there. Anastasia pulled away from him, "I didn't come here to make up, Klaus. I came here to tell you to leave my family alone. After all these years, no one has killed you yet so I will just request that you leave them alone."

Klaus looked pained, "You were the one who told your family to kill me?"

Anastasia nodded, "You are a monster, an abomination. You polluted my family and I can't ever change that. I can't ever make us human again. You see what happens to all of my line. They become wolves and then when they die they come back as a vampire, which is your fault. All of the men died because their body couldn't sustain it. I just came back and couldn't bring myself to stab myself. And apparently Aleksi doesn't mind it."

Klaus said some very rare words, "I love you Anastasia, I have from the day I met you. I just couldn't bear to lose you. I didn't think of the repercussions of giving you my blood with your child growing in you. Although now that I think of it, they are more mine than they were your human lovers. My blood changed them."

Aleksi gasped, she had thought about it. It did make sense, but it was a scary thought that she was more related to Klaus than any human. She had been a monster long before she had ever turned. Especially with all the traits she had possessed as a human.

Anastasia said, "You love no one, Klaus, so don't lie to me. And I don't care if they are like you, they are not yours and they never will be."

Klaus yanked Anastasia close and slammed his lips to hers quickly. Anastasia sunk into his body and let out a slight moan as he kissed her. Aleksi knew from this kiss that Anastasia still had feelings for Klaus, even though she refused to admit it, which meant they had a sire bond. That alone was not a good thing for any of them. Anastasia suddenly jerked away from him and yelled, "How dare you touch me!"

Klaus smirked, "You liked it and you know it. Just give in to me, Anastasia. I chased Aleksi because she is yours. I want you, but I thought you were dead."

Anastasia sighed, "I can't, Klaus. I'm sorry," as she scurried back into the house.

Damon sped off with Aleksi to his room as Anastasia went towards the living room. Aleksi was severely confused about everything revolved around Anastasia now. Aleksi was worried but Damon grabbed her arm, "Come on, Aleksi. I need to talk to you."

Aleksi looked back once more and then let Damon drag her to his room. As the door closed, she turned to him, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

He smirked wickedly which had Aleksi raising her eyebrows, "Well less talk, more touch."

He shoved her against the door as he kissed her neck. He slowly kissed downwards and licked some spots, which had Aleksi shivering against him. Then his lips found hers and she wrapped her arms around him and yanked him closer. He groaned against her mouth and she bit his lip slightly. She pushed away his lips for a moment, "What is all this?"

Damon said, "When I first thought you were dead, it really killed me. Klaus wasn't the only one willing to murder Katherine for it. And then you disappeared from here and all Elena told me was that you left. I was so pissed, I wanted to throw you over my lap and spank you until you knew never to do that again. But when I saw you again, this is all I wanted to do to you. The one thing I have wanted to do to you since you were human. I mean you and I haven't done anything yet, and I would hate for you to miss out on that"

Aleksi giggled and rolled her eyes at his ego, "I'm not having sex with you Damon. I may have some type of feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I just swoon and fall all over myself like other girls."

She pushed away from him and walked away, but he sped behind her and slammed her to the wall again. He whispered in her ear, "Why won't you just give in, Aleksi?"

Aleksi threw him away from her and ran towards the door. He got up off the ground and sped to the door, slamming it before she could walk out. He flung her to the ground and was on top of her, "I know you want me, Aleksi. I know you like all this too. So just let me have you."

Aleksi flipped him over so he was on the ground now, "No, I refuse to give you the one thing you want so much. I like denying guys what they want, it's fun. You would call it being a bitch."

He growled, "You know I could just find someone else."

Aleksi stood up and threw him away from her, "If that's the way you think, then fuck you!"

He knew from her tone that he had hurt her feelings. Her eyes were red and he fangs were out. He approached her slowly, "I didn't mean that Aleksi."

Aleksi stared up at him, "Don't lie, you meant every word."

He growled at her and yanked her face down to his, sealing them together with a kiss again. Aleksi knew she loved kissing him, it was amazing, but she couldn't just give in to him. She had to leave him wanting more; otherwise he would grow bored with her. She felt his tongue lick at her upper lip and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance in. His tongue wrestled with hers inside her mouth.

Aleksi felt like she had died and gone to heaven, this time she really didn't want to stop. She pulled him even closer and they continued their intense kiss. She felt him grin as they kissed, which meant he had noticed her getting into it.

Then the door flung open and Aleksi jumped away from Damon. Anastasia raised an eyebrow at the two, "Are you two having fun?"

Aleksi stammered, "It isn't what it looks like."

Anastasia chuckled, "Please, my dear, it is always what it looks like. You have feelings for him, you want him, just admit it to him and yourself, Aleksi."

Aleksi cried out, "I have but I think that was a bad idea."

Anastasia asked, "Why?"

Aleksi looked at the ground, "Damon uses woman and then leaves them. I can't just give in to him and then have him leave me. I have to keep him coming back to me, so maybe someday he will actually somewhat love me like I love him. Because god knows I fucking love him."

Anastasia grinned but Aleksi froze, realizing what she had said out loud in front of Damon. She turned to glance at Damon, who was smirking, and then she turned and ran out the door.


	20. Leaving Everything Behind

Aleksi ran out into the woods, she just needed to get some air and calm herself. She didn't expect anyone to come looking for her, but she had been very wrong. Her parents were out searching for her, to put her out of her misery as they saw it. Her mother screamed at her, "We are sorry Aleksi, but we have to do this. Where the hell have you been?"

Aleksi shrugged, "I've been busy."

Her father scowled, "Probably screwing those vampire scum. You are a disgrace to this family now Aleksi. The minute you turned, you should have killed yourself."

Aleksi was a bit frightened, "I'm not different, dad. I just happen to be one of the undead now. Nothing has changed though. I will still hurt Klaus down and kill him."

She turned to walk away, but her dad grabbed her arm, "You aren't human anymore, Aleksi, I can see it. Aren't our daughter anymore."

Aleksi yanked her arm away quickly and ran. He caught her though and threw her against a tree with a stake in hand, "I'm sorry, Aleksi but you aren't our child anymore. I have to do this."

Aleksi shoved him off hard and he hit the ground behind him, and she cringed at the thought of hurting her father. It wasn't his fault he was doing this, it was how everyone in the family was raised.

She didn't want to have a fight with them, didn't want to hurt her family. She knew if it escalated to that, it would turn into her hurting them. She ran back to Damon's house and burst inside. Aleksi figured that Anastasia was still there because where else did she have to go. She was breathing erratically and obviously frantic. Anastasia approached her, "What's wrong, Aleksi?"

Aleksi gasped, "They know. They tried to kill me, their own daughter."

Anastasia was wide eyed but didn't say anything, "We will discuss this tomorrow. You don't tell any of them about this, Aleksi."

Aleksi nodded as she walked to Damon's room, he was sprawled on the bed. He glanced up at her as she walked in, "I thought you would be too embarrassed to face me again after your little confession."

Aleksi scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I fear nothing."

Damon yanked her onto the bed with him, but he amazingly didn't try anything on her. At this point though, she was almost sad that he didn't try anything. She had admitted to loving him, something she didn't think he would ever give back. He was just too evil to love someone, even if he had admitted to loving her. She had fallen for the wrong person and it broke her heart. Even if he didn't love her the way she loved him, she would still enjoy laying with him.

Aleksi laid next to Damon for what she knew would be the last time. Even with that being true, she couldn't stop herself from feeling like Damon would overlook her the second she left. Her grandmother wasn't giving her a choice, she didn't want to lose her family because of petty reasons. She knew it had to be done, but she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. She curled up closer to him and she felt him sigh with contentment. She asked, "If something happened to me, would you miss me?"

His eyes instantly shot open, "Nothing will ever happen to you Aleksi, I won't allow it to."

She knew she wore the guilt on her face, "Ok Damon."

He asked, "What's going on Aleksi? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she laid her head back against him and acted like she was asleep. She felt his arm go around her and his fingers thread through her hair. She kept inhaling his scent, hoping to god she would never forget it. He had been the one to make her forget her prejudice and hate, even though he was a bad guy. He had been the only guy she had ever fallen in love with and the thought of leaving him really broke her heart. She felt the tears start but she held them back, he would know something was wrong if she cried. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as she fell asleep.

The next day, Anastasia was waiting for her. She had almost a solemn look on her face, which worried Aleksi greatly. It was obvious whatever they were going to talk about was going to be bad.

Aleksi asked, "What are we doing?"

Anastasia simply said, "Come with me."

Aleksi followed her great great grandmother to the woods outside of town, "What are we doing here grandmother?"

Anastasia frowned at her precious great great grandchild, "We have to leave, Aleksi."

Aleksi didn't understand, "What do you mean? We can't just leave. I can't leave Damon or Elena or any of them."

Anastasia looked at her with pained eyes, "We have to my sweet, your parents will come after you. It is my curse, I told them to be hunters. They will hunt you until they can put you to rest. Klaus will never stop searching for both of us now. Being here puts all of them at risk. This town isn't safe anymore."

Aleksi wanted to cry as she thought of leaving everyone behind. She had been so cold and mean but now she actually had feelings. She said, "Can I at least say goodbye?"

Anastasia shook her head, "It's best if you didn't. No one should know where you are. And your friends will be adamant about finding you as well."

Aleksi didn't know what to do, she knew everything Anastasia said was true, but she didn't want to leave. She just nodded at her as she sped off and Aleksi glanced back once more before she took off after her.

It was the next day and they were in Paris. Anastasia said that even Russia was too risky because that had been their homeland. Aleksi's mind still wandered to Damon frequently, the vampire who had made his way into her human heart. True she was no longer human, but he had still stayed there in her heart. Aleksi thought about what he was doing, or what he was probably tearing up to find her. Then her mind drifted to Klaus, he would be frantic to find Anastasia again. Aleksi knew then that they were both going to be forever wanted and they would never be able to go home.

* * *

**Sequel is: Curse of a Hybrid. It really isn't a sequel to this one, but it is the backstory to a character brought in in Facing Fate. So it's best to read it before going on to Facing Fate. Its on my profile page.**


End file.
